Sailor Moon, Princess of Power
by CrimsonDraggon
Summary: What if Serena joined up with the outers first...and didn't meet up with the inners years later when she moves with her family?
1. First Day

Hey everyone...since I can't really find out what's going to happen in my other story 'Serena's New Life'. I'm posting this one, this way I can think about possibilities and continue righting at the same time. Well I hope you like it!  
  
  
The first day at a new school was always the hardest; you never knew any one   
or where your classes where. Although she knew what to expect, every school was the   
same, the jocks and cheerleaders would send her down the wrong way and she would be   
late for class, so this time she decided not to ask for help. That was her first mistake of   
the day because it took her directly into the jocks and cheerleaders part of the school. It   
hadn't taken long for one of the jocks to approach her and drape his arm around her   
shoulders.   
  
"Hey babe, you must be new here." The buff football player said as he moved her closer   
to his group of buddies.   
  
Even though she was somewhat angry, she did not allow it to show on her angle like   
features.   
  
"I'm Nathan, the schools Quarter back. Who are you?" She looks up at him then his friends,   
fighting her anger so it would not show in her voice.   
  
"I'm Serena, I just moved here from Tokyo." Serena responded with a little bit of her   
accent mixed into her almost perfect English.   
  
The jocks laugh in unison as the looked at each other.   
  
"Tokyo Eh, you don't look oriental." Serena shrugs Nathan's arm off of her shoulders.   
  
"My mother was born in Canada and moved to Tokyo where she met my father." Slowly   
taking a step back she looks for an opening to escape the jocks.   
  
"Please excuse me, I still must find my class."   
  
Serena spins on her heal and starts to walk down the hallway, when Nathan drapes his arm   
around her shoulders once again.   
  
"Oh well then let me help you find your class." Nathan said with an almost visible smirk on   
his face.   
  
Serena takes his hand in her own and removes his arm off of her shoulders.   
  
"Thank you for the kind offer but I can find it on my own."   
  
Nathan steps so he's an inch away from her face.   
  
"You don't understand love this can be a very dangerous school, you need me by your   
side."   
  
Before she knew it she was backed up into the wall in-between lockers. Her blue eyes wide   
in faked terror.   
  
"Alright Nathan, that's enough. You had your fun." Another seemingly more friendly voice   
spoke, as he pulled Nathan away from her.   
  
Serena looks over at a tall hansom jock with black hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes.   
  
"Shields, you know I wouldn't take advantage of a new student." Nathan said, displaying   
an innocent look.   
  
"Sure you wouldn't Nathan," Darien looks at the seemingly terrified girl.   
  
'Wow, she's defiantly a looker.' Darien clears his throat.   
  
"Are you alright? I know this knucklehead can seem quite mean."   
  
Nathan lets out a resentful sound behind Darien, taking on a hurt expression.   
  
"Thank you for your assistance." Serena said softly as she bowed her head.   
  
'Why did she look so familiar?' Darien looks into Serena's moonlight blue eyes for a   
moment trying to place her face.   
  
The first bell goes warning the student they should be heading off to class.   
Darien shakes himself out of thought.   
  
"What class do you have first?"   
  
Serena reaches into her pocket and pulls out a peace of paper.   
  
"Cooking, with Mrs. Langivan…." Serena started.   
  
Darien's eyes lighten.   
  
"That's my first class too, I'll take you there."   
  
Some how trusting the jock, she fallows him down a series of halls and one flight of stairs.   
Just as she was becoming suspicious of Darien they entered the cooking room. Darien   
sits down in his usual seat while Serena walks up to the teacher and hands her, her slip.   
  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you Serena." Mrs. Langivan spoke softly, with a kind smile on   
her face.   
  
The final bell rings just as a few more students file into the class.   
  
"Alright, I would like to introduce a new student before we start class." Mrs. Langivan said,   
as she signaled Serena to move closer to her.   
  
"This is Serena, she's our new exchange student from Tokyo." Mrs. Langivan looks at   
Serena, asking with her eyes to tell them something about herself.   
  
"I just moved here on Saturday, with my mother, father and brother Sammy. We moved   
here because I got a role in the up coming Sailor V movie."   
  
The class starts to giggle, not believing her last comment. Serena raises an eyebrow, but   
leaves it at that. She did not care if they believed her, she knew it was the truth. From the   
back a student speaks up.   
  
"We all know Mina got the role of Sailor V."   
  
It finally hits Darien; Serena looked almost identical to Mina! Well except for her shorter   
golden blond hair and moonlight blue eyes, he could have sworn they were the same   
person.   
  
So what did you think? Please let me know! R&R! ^_^  
(Chapters may take some time to be posted, I work 8h shifts 6 to 7 day's a week) 


	2. Trouble Chimes at 12

Don't worry, the story picks up in this chapter ^_^ Happy Reading.  
I Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Serena calmly sits under a shady oak tree. As she starts to pull out her lunch,   
Nathan suddenly snatches the bag from her hands.   
  
"I hear your saying that you got a part in Sailor V. We don't like liars at our school."   
  
Serena looks up at Nathan, unsure what to do.   
  
"We're going to have to teach you a lesson!" A group of Nathan's friends surround her.   
  
Serena spins away from Nathan's hand as he goes to grab her arm, in one smooth   
movement she was on her feet ready to defend herself if necessary. From behind one   
of the jocks raps his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides as Nathan   
walks towards her. Serena's eyes go blank as her surroundings seemingly slow down,   
flipping out of the jock's grip she lands a few feet away from the group, her surrounding   
returning to its normal speed.   
  
"If you must know, I'm Sailor V's stunt double." Serena takes a defensive stance all   
senses now alert, not wanting to be compromised again.   
  
A jock from her right starts running at her, with lightning speed she kicks him in the   
stomach then spin kicks his shoulder sending him to the ground. Taking the stylish red   
ribbon from her neck she pulls it back into her hair and tightens it so her hair remained   
out of her face. A roar of frustration emits from the jock that she had just beaten and he   
charges her once again. This time Serena hits five preacher points going up his side,   
stopping him in his tracks.   
  
"I must insist that you stop this, if your friend is left like this the lack of blood flow to   
his head can kill him." Nathan looks at her unable to believe that she just did that.   
  
"Alright you win." Nathan said crossing his arms.   
  
Keeping her eye on Nathan and his group Serena hits each preacher point once again   
and the jock drops to the ground gasping for air. Nathan seeing that she was   
momentarily distracted he takes his chance and charges. Serena sensing the movement   
from behind her back flips five times towards him throwing a punch towards him, her   
fist stopping inches away from his throat, she extends her fingers, gasping he steps back.   
  
"You must see you can not win this fight." Serena said as she crosses her arms.   
  
"I would like to differ." Nathan said grinning.   
  
Serena looks down at her arm where a scratch was present.   
  
"You may have hit me once, but you're hurting a lot more." From her side she senses   
movement once again, but stops her foot inches away from the side of Darien's head.   
  
A startled look present on his face. Not only had he expected that she wouldn't be able   
to stop her foot in time, but the fact that her foot could actually come so close to his   
neck since he was nearly 6 feet, and she looked like she was 5 foot nothing. (I don't know   
how tall they are)   
  
"If your done 'teaching her a lesson' Mina and the girls want to meet Serena." Darien said   
with a grin on his face.   
  
Nathan growls at Darien but backs off with his group, taking Serena's lunch with them.   
A younger boy that had been watching runs up to Serena.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking Rena!? Are you trying to get kicked out the first day at   
school?" The boy yelled at her.   
  
Serena looks bemused at the boy.   
  
"Relax Sammy." Serena smiles. "No one got hurt."   
  
Sammy crosses his arms.   
  
"Yea, it's all fun and games until you send another one of them into intensive care, and   
we have to move again."   
  
Serena looks into Sammy's brown(?) eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders.   
  
"I promise that I won't mess it up this time."   
  
Sammy's eyes narrow.   
"Yeah that's what you said last time." Sammy storms off.   
  
Serena sighs as she watches her little brother run off.   
  
"I am sorry that I'm such a ditz." Serena whispers to herself.   
  
Serena looks up at Darien, smiling sadly at him.   
  
"I just can't seem to keep my promises to my brother."   
  
Darien places a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Nathan didn't give you a choice. Come on, the girls want to meet you." Darien said   
kindly.   
  
Serena smiles at Darien.   
  
'He seems so familiar, like I've met him before in a past life…'   
  
Darien leads her up to a larger oak tree where a group of four girls sat.   
  
"Those were some fancy moves there." The girl with brown hair said with a smile on   
her face.   
  
"I'm Lita Kino." Lita said as she got up and shook Serena's hand.   
  
"Hi Lita, I'm Serena Tsukino. But my friends call me Sere." The rest of the groups  
greets her in unison using her nickname.   
  
"From left to right this is Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino and you already know Lita."  
Darien said.   
  
(Sorry if I got any of the last names wrong…that's how they were spelt on the web page)  
  
Each of the girls nodding their head and saying hi once again. Serena's smile grows   
  
"It is very nice to meet you all!" Serena said as she bowed her head. Finally Darien   
realizes that it wasn't that she looked a lot like Mina that was bothering him, it was   
something else. A somewhat loud growl pulls Darien out of thought. Serena looks   
sheepishly at the group when all them looked at her.   
  
"I'm so sorry…Nathan took my lunch." Serena spoke timidly.   
  
"That's great, you can help me finish off my lunch! I always bring way to much anyway."  
Lita said happily.   
  
Serena had to laugh at Lita's out burst, as she sat down beside Lita and thanked her as   
she handed her some of her home made delicacy's. The other girls and Darien laugh as   
well as Serena sucked back the food like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Wow and I thought only Mina ate like that!" Rei comments as Serena stops eating,   
blushing a deep red as she bows her head.   
  
"I am sorry, I have forgotten my manors. Please forgive me."   
  
Mina turns from scowling at Rei and smiles at Serena.   
  
"Don't worry about it Sere, they're not the most polite eaters either." Serena laughs with   
Mina.   
  
She was glad that she had found so many nice friends on the first day. A bizarre   
moment passes and every one seemingly thinks the same thing.   
  
'This feels way to familiar.'  
  
  
  
I thought that I should post two chapters first...see how every one likes the story. Let me know if you want more.  
I'll try to post once aweek atleast. Working 8 hour shifts takes up alot of my time. 


	3. Conspiracies and Spies

I'm quite happy with all of the reviews I got and so I shall continue posting this story...if you can go to my other story and help me out with what should happen....or even this story, I would be ever so gratefull. ^_^  
I Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Later at Rei's house the four girls and Darien sat in Rei's family room.   
  
"I felt strange vibes from the newexchange student." Rei finally commented after a long   
moment of silence.   
  
"Yeah same here." Mina agreed.   
  
"My computer picked up some abnormal power levels emitting from her when she was   
fighting Nathan." Ami said as she looked at the readings.   
  
"Even when she advance towards us, her power levels did not fluctuate (change)."   
  
Lita turns from looking out the window.   
"She could be a scout."   
  
Luna shakes her head.   
"I'm afraid not Lita, there are no more scouts to find."   
  
Lita crosses her arms.   
"Hey you never know, you said your self that you haven't completely remember   
everything about the Silver Millenium."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Serena knelt in the flower garden, planting different types of roses. Although they   
were mainly red roses, since they were her favorite flowers. She had them on either   
side of a beautiful stone walkway that her family had helped put in the other day.   
There were also some other flowers mixed in with the roses as well along with some   
old trees surrounding the yard, close to the wooden fence. In the middle of the yard   
sat a fountain also very familiar. Wiping her forehead with her forearm she sits back   
on her heals, looking at her cat Artemis(spelling?) as he walked up to her.   
  
"The garden looks simply beautiful Sere." Artemis sits down beside her.   
"It reminds me of the garden on the moon."   
  
Serena nods.   
  
"It helps me feel less homesick. Ikuko said that she would do what she could to   
transform the inside of the house to look like the palace, with out being to conspicuous."   
  
Artemis nods, as he watches Serena go back to planting the flowers.   
  
"Your mother would be so proud of you Serenity."   
  
Serena laughs to herself.   
  
"Proud of a daughter that constantly gets into fights and gets kicked out of school in the   
first week?"   
  
Artemis shakes his head.   
"No of the beautiful woman you have become."   
  
Serena stands, and dusts her hands on her white overall shorts.   
  
"I think you've gotten into the catnip plant again Artemis." Serena said as she petted   
his head with her right hand.   
  
"Hey Rena, there's some one here to see you." Sammy said as he appeared at the   
sliding door.   
  
Serena nods as she quickly dusts off her overalls and fallows Sammy to the family room.   
Leaving her sandals outside. As Serena enters the room Darien notes that her breast   
length hair was in a long french-braid with small strands falling out, along with some   
almost unnoticeable dirt stains on her face and clothing.   
  
"Oh Darien, it is nice to see you again…But how did you know where I live?"   
  
Darien looks at Sammy then back at Serena.   
"Nathan and his friends were bothering Sammy so I gave him a ride home."   
  
Serena looks at Sammy making sure that the jocks had not hurt him.   
  
"Here I am asking you why your hear, forgetting my manners. Would you like   
something to drink?"   
  
Darien nods.   
"A glass of ice water would be nice, thank you."   
  
Darien smiles, seeing a light shade of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Please make yourself at home while I get you your drink." Serena turns for the kitchen.   
  
"Sammy would you like something?" Sammy looks at Serena for a moment.  
  
"Not right now thanks Rena." Sammy sits down beside Darien as Serena disappears   
into the kitchen.   
  
"So, you have a thing for my sister." Sammy said with a sly smirk on his face.   
  
Darien turns a shade of pink at the comment. He hadn't thought about her in that sense.   
  
"No we're simply friends." Darien humbly responds.   
  
Both of them look up to watch Serena walk back into the room with a glass of water   
for Darien as well as one for herself.   
  
"It's quite muggy in here, would you like to sit out in the backyard?"   
  
Sammy laughs to himself as he disappears up the stairs.   
  
"Sure." Darien responds as he smoothly stands from the couch and fallows her out side.  
  
Darien stops dead in his tracks the moment he sees the backyard.   
  
"What's wrong Darien?" Serena asked in concern.   
  
"Nothing, its just that your backyard is simply beautiful." The garden looked like the   
one in his dreams.   
  
"Thank you, I've been working on it since we moved in." Serena responded as she sat   
down on the shaded marble bench, leaving room for him to sit beside her.   
  
Just as Darien sits on the bench a white cat walks up to them and sits on Serena's lap.   
For all Darien was concerned he was just an ordinary white housecat, since Serena was   
using the crystal to hide his crescent moon, the same way she hid her own.   
  
"My you are a friendly cat." Darien said as he petted a purring Artemis.   
  
"Artemis is a sucker for attention." Serena joyfully responds.   
  
"So how did you learn to defend your self? You have quite a few interesting moves that   
I've never seen before."   
  
Serena looks down at Artemis who was still sitting on her lap.   
  
"I have friends that teach alternative karate and other marshal arts."   
  
Both Serena and Artemis look into the house a second before the doorbell chimes.   
Serena stands from the bench.   
  
"Please excuse me for a moment Darien." Darien nods his head as he watches her enter   
the house, slipping off her sandals before entering the house.   
  
Serena quickly walks up to the front door, unlocks the two locks and slowly opens the   
door. Gasping Serena flings the door open none to gently and raps her arms around   
each of the girls standing before her.   
  
"It is good to see you my friends!" Serena said as the girls returned the hug.   
  
"The pleasure is all ours Kitten." The woman with the short blond hair responded   
happily. Serena steps back and lets the three women into her home.   
  
"Trista has assumed her job once again." Serena said, more stating than asking.   
  
Michelle nods her head.   
"She will be here later Prin…" Michelle started, as Serena interrupts her.   
  
"I would like you all to meet a new friend of mine. He's in the back yard." The three   
girls nod, knowing why she had interrupted Michelle.   
  
Darien looks up at the four women as they walk up to him.   
  
"Darien I would like you to meet three of my very best friends."   
  
Serena steps aside so she could motion to each of them as she said their name.   
  
"This is Amarah Ten'ou, Michelle Kaiou and Hotaru Tomoe. They just came out here   
from Tokyo to visit."   
  
Serena stops for a moment then continues.   
  
"Amarah, Michelle, Hotaru this is Darien Shields a friend from school." Amarah steps   
towards Darien to shake his hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you Darien." Michelle and Hotaru as well greet him and shake his hand.  
  
"Amarah, Michelle, Hotaru would you like something to drink?" Serena asked as she   
waved them to sit down on the bench, that was right across from the one that Darien was   
occupying.   
  
"Something cool to drink would be wonderful kitten." Amarah responded as the other   
two agreed.   
  
Serena happily disappears back into the kitchen.   
  
(I know she's spending a lot of time in the kitchen, but as the moon princess she has to be a good   
hostess right? Plus it gives the other ppl with Darien time to chat with him.)  
  
"So how long have you known Sere?" Darien asked, trying to make conversation with   
the strange trio.   
  
"For as long as we can remember." Hotaru responded as she looked around the   
backyard.   
  
"Rena has defiantly turned into a really good green thumb." Hotaru commented mainly   
to herself.   
  
"A similar thought crossed my mind when we came back here." Darien agreed.   
  
"So how did you meet Rena, Darien?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Actually we met today at school. Nathan the school's quarterback was picking on her  
because she's new to the school, so I decided to get her out of that predicament by   
walking her to class. Then at lunch Nathan and his group approached her again, but   
she didn't need any help defending herself. So I invited her over to where the girls   
and I were eating lunch…"   
  
Darien looks over at Serena as she passes out iced drinks to each of her friends then   
sits back down beside him.   
  
"I hear your beating up the jocks again Rena." Amarah comments.   
  
Serena folds her hands in her lap.   
  
"I really didn't have a choice Amarah, Nathan and his friends kept coming at me."   
  
Amarah raises an eyebrow.   
  
"You won with out injuring them to much." Amarah inquires.  
  
Serena nods her head.   
  
"Good then you've remember everything we taught you."   
  
Serena giggles at her friend's comment.   
  
"I owe everything to you guys." Serena's gaze falls on Darien, all color draining from   
her face.   
  
Serena watches Darien mouth.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
As all she could hear was her own erratic breathing in her ears.  
  
"I…I just forgot I had something to do…" Serena slowly staggers over to the sliding   
door and disappears into the kitchen, where they hear a loud crash moments later.  
  
"Kitten!" Amarah yells, as she was the first one up and running for the kitchen.   
Amarah kneels down beside Serena, moving her onto her knees.   
  
"…To many memories…do not let him see me like this…" Serena stammered, as Amarah   
quickly grabbed a wet dishcloth and places it on her forehead; covering her glowing   
crescent moon.  
  
"What's happening? Is she alright?" Darien demanded as he knelt down beside   
Amarah and Serena.   
  
Darien takes Serena's hand in his own feeling for her pulse, finding it racing.   
  
"Has this happed before?" Amarah looks up at Michelle and Hotaru both of them   
nodding as Michelle walks towards Darien.   
  
"She just needs rest and she'll be up and running again." Michelle gently grabs his arm   
and helps him up.   
  
"Why don't you leave your number and she can call you when she's feeling better."   
Darien didn't really have a chance to say anything because before he knew it he was out   
side with the door shut in his face.   
  
Darien pulls out a miniature computer from his subspace pocket as he walks down to his   
motorcycle. Sitting on his bike Darien presses the symbol for Mercury and waits for a   
reply.   
  
"Amy here."  
  
Darien starts to type in a code.   
  
"Sending all data now..."   
  
Darien presses the send button then replaces it back in his subspace pocket as he puts   
his helmet on, starts his bike and heads directly for Rei's.  
  
  
Soooooo, should I fix up Darien and Serena along the way? Will the inners and outers meet soon. Will the inners find out Serena is the Moon Princess?  
Toon in next time.  
  
  
"So what do you think?"  
''I think you look like Captin Crunch.''  
"Do not."  
''Do too...Your Making me hungry!''  
  
^_^ 


	4. Memory's and Suspicions

I am SOOOOO SORRY about the long wait, work once again got in the way of productivity. I am soooo loving all of the reviews I'm getting, EVERY review helps the thought process move faster. ^_^ I never thought I was a good righter...I always sucked at English in school. (Shrug) Oh well, here's the next chapter you have all been waiting for!!!!  
I Don't Own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
The group of girls were discussing the readings as he entered the Rei's   
room, taking the last empty chair in-between Mina and the large fireplace.   
  
"…I'm extremely worried, all four of the women had high power levels, this could   
mean double the trouble."   
  
Luna commented from Mina's lap.   
  
"I don't think so Luna. All of them were extremely nice and the energy I felt radiating   
from them was positive energy." Darien put in.   
  
"It could be quite possible for them all to be Sailor Scouts as well…" Lita started, then   
continued before Luna had a chance to say anything.   
  
"I mean, why would there be only four scouts from Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter…  
when there are still Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn?"   
  
Luna opens her mouth as if she was about to say something but is caught in thought.   
Amy nods her head in agreement.   
  
"That would explain a lot." Amy gains a thoughtful look.  
  
"As you said Luna each planet had a princess, and each princess was in Princess   
Serenity's court."   
  
Luna shakes her head.   
  
"Even if Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn have scouts, they are not inner scouts.   
They are known as the Outer planets."   
  
Lita shrugs.   
  
"Even so that still means that there are more scouts to find."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Serena lay quietly on the couch with Amarah, Michelle and Hotaru sitting in   
the lounge chairs artistically placed around the room.   
  
"What did you see this time Rena?" Hotaru asked quietly.   
  
"…Scouts from the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter…"   
  
Serena closes her eyes taking a deep breath.   
  
"All fighting with all their might, yet still end up dyeing. It is strange, I feel close to each   
of these Inner planetary scouts."   
  
A bright light fills the room, when it dies down Trista was standing in the middle of the   
room.   
"That is because the Inner scouts are apart of your court."   
  
Serena smiles at the guardian.   
  
"It is good to see you again my friend."   
  
Serena moves so that Trista could sit down on the couch with her.   
  
"While the Inner scouts were your protectors, friends and advisers. Artemis and another   
Cat named Luna were Queen Serenity's advisers."   
  
After a quite moment Michelle speaks up.   
  
"So where is the old cat?" She asked as she looked around the room for him.   
  
"I'm right here Michelle." Artemis responded, from what sounded a higher perch.   
  
Amarah, Michelle and Hotaru all gasp in sink the moment they see a tall man with white   
waist length hair and dark blue eyes. Along with a strange white suit that showed his   
bellybutton and a crescent moon on his forehead standing behind them.  
  
"Artemis?" Michelle asked nearly as white as a ghost.   
  
Serena laughs at the trio's reaction.   
  
"Artemis remembered that he could take human form last week." Artemis walks across   
the room and sits beside Trista.   
  
"On to scout business." Artemis said as he looks around at each of the scouts.   
  
"I do not know who this Darien character is but I felt some abnormal vibes." Hotaru said,   
stating what everyone was thinking.   
  
Serena nods her head.   
  
"Yes I sensed similar vibes radiating off of him today at school, as well as his friends."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The others were all at some sort of urgent meeting as Serena sat down at the base   
of the tree, deep in thought. Was it possible that this Darien was her lost love Mamoru…could   
he be the small boy that saved her so long ago? Serena pulls out a star shaped locket that he   
had given her the day his parents left Tokyo for the US. Serena opens the star locket,   
humming along with it.   
  
"That music…it sounds so familiar…" Darien said as he sits down beside her.   
  
Gasping Serena closes the locket, and looks at him.   
  
"A small boy long ago gave it to me." After a moment Serena reopens the locket.   
  
"When ever I am alone, I open it and it is as if I am back there once again."   
  
Darien watches the small crescent moon move inside the locket for a moment.   
  
"May I see it?" Serena nods as she gently places it in his hand.   
  
For one brief second an image of a beautiful woman with a crescent moon on her   
forehead and long golden blond hair up in a strange hair stile appears before his mind's   
eye. Darien looks from the locket to Serena, her eyes they were the same as the woman in the   
vision. Serena breaks the eye contact to look up at an older woman in her twenties   
approaching them.   
  
"Puu!" Serena springs from the ground sensing urgency radiating   
from her friend.   
  
Serena steps back from the woman and faces Darien.   
  
"I would like you to meet Trista Meiou. Trista, this is Darien Shields."   
  
Trista bows her head then looks back at Serena.   
  
"Michelle, Amarah and Hotaru are meeting us at the restaurant." Serena nods as she   
smiles at Darien, shielding the necessity to help her friends from him.   
  
"Please excuse me Darien, perhaps we can meet somewhere after supper."   
  
Darien nods his head.   
  
"That sounds great. How about we meet at the Crown arcade?"   
  
Serena waves good bye as she quickly fallows Trista.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Why did you leave the star locket with him? We're trying to maintain a low   
profile and by giving it to him, could stir up unwanted attention." Sailor Pluto said as the   
two ran towards the café.   
  
"Leaving a musical trinket with someone is hardly anything to get worked up about my   
friend."   
  
Sailor Pluto spots the group of pumped up Youma's surrounding Sailor Neptune,   
Uranus and Saturn.   
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The blast knocks two away and dusts three others.   
  
"Moon…Gorgeous…Meditation!" The last four of the Youma's turn to dust as Sailor   
Moon runs to Sailor Neptune's side.   
  
"Are you alright?" Neptune nods her head as she tries to stand.   
  
"They just took us by surprise." Sailor Moon stops Neptune as she places her hands   
over Neptune's bleeding leg.   
  
"We need all of us in prime condition." Moon responds before she could say a thing.  
  
A golden glow emits from moon's hands as her tiara disappears, and a glowing crescent   
moon replacing it. Slowly the gash shrinks and finally disappears. Sinking back on her   
heals; her tiara reappears as she closes her eyes. Saturn steps up and places a hand on   
Moon's shoulder.   
  
"Are you alright Sailor Moon?"   
  
Moon smiles up at Saturn.   
  
"It takes more than that to drain me Saturn."   
  
Neptune and Moon slowly stand up from their places on the ground.   
  
"We should retreat, the fight has surly gotten the inner scouts attention." Neptune spoke calmly.   
  
Almost on Q (spelling?) the sound of the approaching Inner scouts could be heard.   
In one smooth movement all of the Outers spring up on top of the closest building.   
And quietly spy on the approaching scouts.   
  
"I don't understand…My computer said that there was a large group of vandalistic Y  
ouma's…" Sailor Mercury spoke to her self.   
  
"I told you!" Sailor Venus chimed in.   
  
"All that studying going to rot your brain!"   
  
The other three scouts comically sweat drop at their leader comment, thinking best not to   
provoke her any further.   
  
"Perhaps the outer scouts got here first…" Sailor Jupiter put in thoughtfully.   
  
  
Soooooo, I'm going with the suspense thing, it's probably going to be awhile before the scouts find out who's who...and stuff like that.  
but then ya never know. ^_^ 


	5. Confrontation

I felt that I owed you guys and girls another chapter because of the long wait... I tryed to post a couple of day's ago but fanfiction wouldn't alow me on my acount. :( grrrrrrrrrr, anyway here's the next chap, hope ya all like it.  
(don't and never will own sailor moon)   
  
The Outer scouts stand quietly above the unknowing Inners, waiting for them   
to disperse so that they too could be on their ways. After a couple of   
dragging minutes of the scouts talking about who knows what they went there   
separate ways. With a nod of satisfaction Sailor Moon turns away from the   
ledge of the building.   
"I'll see you all back at the house, I'm a meeting Darien at the arcade." Sailor Moon said   
as she begins to run along the tops of the rough tops, her two long golden strains of   
hair dancing like ribbons behind her.   
  
After a quite a few blocks had past she finally jumps off the side of a shorter building.   
Gracefully landing in the dark ally, after she was certain that no one was in the ally she   
de-transformed. Using the crystal, she changes her clothing to a pair of blue jeans   
and a light pink tank top.  
  
(She's using the crystal the same way she uses the transformation pen *kinda anyway*)   
  
Looking both ways she quickly exits the ally and continues on her way to   
the arcade.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"…Please set me free…" The angelic voice pleas in his mind as he let his mind   
wander.   
  
Who was this princess? And how was he going to find the silver crystal? He   
felt so close to her, even in his dreams he felt more complete with her in them…   
  
"Darien?" Serena asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.   
  
"Ah there you are," Serena giggles.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to come back down to earth."   
  
Darien lightly blushes as Serena sits down beside him.   
  
"Oh…Hey Serena," Darien finally replies laughing nervously.   
  
"Sorry about that. I guess I was just lost in thought."  
  
Serena raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Lost? You mean almost irreclaimable."   
  
Serena crosses her arms over her chest, it wasn't 'princess' like but she didn't care.   
  
"I was beginning to think that you brought me here as some kind of joke. And if you   
had, you'd of wished that you had never heard my name before Darien Shields…"   
Serena said playfully as she began to stand from her stool.   
  
"Whoa! Alright, alright I'm sorry." Darien said placing his hands before him   
protectively. Serena laughs and sits back down and begins to scan her menu.   
  
"How long have you been waiting here?" Sere asked as she continued to look at the   
menu.   
  
"Not long, I usually come in around this time to visit my friend Andrew."  
  
Serena mentally sighs, she had thought for sure that she was going to be late.   
Having to run all the way to the arcade from the other side of town wasn't an   
easy task. Darien begins to search his pockets for the star locket, of which he   
had Amy scan earlier. After searching both of his jacket pockets he remembers   
he had put it in his inside pocket, pulling it out he places it before Serena.   
  
"You forgot to take this in your haste to meet your friends after school."   
Darien said.   
  
"Some times I wonder if I'd loose my head if it wasn't screwed on. Thanks Darien."   
Serena said as she lightly hit the side of her head with the palm of her hand, a goofy   
smile on her face.   
  
Darien couldn't help but smile.   
  
"What a humble surprise finding you here Sere…" The deep chilling voice crawls up   
her spine creating goose bumps on her pail skin.   
  
Spinning around she comes face to face with the man that was responsible for sending   
her family into intensive care, not to mention the horrible things he put her threw.   
  
"Aniton…" Serena growls coolly.   
  
If he was here, then he could very well of imprisoned her family already, but then with   
the four outer scouts at the house he wouldn't try such a bold move facing them all at   
once. Taking an almost unseen glance around the room, Serena lunges forward   
punching him in the nose and makes a dash for the door. If she could at least lead him  
far enough away from the arcade, it would give her enough time to think up a way to be  
rid of this man once and forever. Wondering what this pour man did to deserve a punch   
in the nose, Darien moves to help him off the floor. A loud animal like growl rings   
threw out the arcade as the man flips off of the floor and dashes after her, throwing   
Darien at least five feet way from him in the process.   
  
"You're not going to get away from me this time..."   
  
  
Soooooooo 0.o what did ya think? Please inspire me to right and post more!!!! 


	6. Showdown

Sooooooo, here I am once again, I wanted to make it up to you all and post another chapter...all though kinda short. Hope you all like it :)  
  
  
Running down block after block, Aniton hot on her heals Serena spots a  
parking lot that seemed empty. This would have to do. Aniton only loosing   
sight of her for a brief second, as she hairpin turns into the abandoned   
parking lot. In stead of her disappearing into the night, like she usually did,   
she surprises him by stopping running in the middle of the parking lot and   
faces him.   
  
"This time Aniton, it's just me and you." Serena takes a fighting stance, watching   
him with eagle eyes.   
  
"Ah my dear Serenity, what makes you think I've come hear to kill you?" Aniton   
replies with unnerving calmness.   
  
"Let's just call it female intuition." Serena growls back.   
  
"Very well…"   
  
In one smooth movement Aniton entangles him self in a vicious fist   
fight with Serena. A couple of lucky punches getting threw on both sides,   
Serena spins in hopes of tripping Aniton with a quick low round kick to his   
mid section. Catching her foot, Aniton twists her ankle sending her spinning   
to the ground, her other foot hitting his shoulder as she fell.   
  
"You've improved since the last time Princess," Aniton spoke, sarcasm dripping in   
his voice.   
  
"But not enough to save you, not with out your pitiful excuses for guardians to   
come to the rescue." Aniton smiles mockingly down at Serena's pain and anger   
daubed face.   
  
"You may kill me Aniton, but you will not get away with it." Serena growls at him.   
  
"Ah your right about one thing Princess…I am going to kill you." Aniton nods, a   
thoughtful expression on his face.   
  
"A very painful, and gruesome death at that."  
  
Serena looks up at him acerbically (bitter, harsh).   
  
"What are you going to do talk me to death?"   
  
With a sharp twist of her ankle Serena unwillingly wails in pain.   
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk, tisk, Princess. You should know better than to talk out of turn, and   
with so much disrespect."   
  
Serena snorts.   
  
"This coming from someone who can't even spell RESPECT."   
  
After a moment he continues.   
  
"You know Princess, you really disappoint me. Here is someone that is   
suppose to be more powerful than all of the scouts combined,and all you   
can do is throw pathetic low jibes at me. Quite frankly, I hoped much more   
from you."   
  
Growling in surprised pain, Aniton looks at his shoulder to find a red rose   
protruding from it. Looking for the being that threw the rose both Aniton and   
Serena find a man dressed in a tuxedo.   
  
Growling, Serena spins her foot out of his tight grasp and flips up onto her good   
foot before the strange new comer could even begin his speech.   
  
"You should have finished me when you had the chance."   
  
She spoke in a wiser and more regal voice, placing her hand by her   
forehead, a golden moon like discuss forms in her hand.   
  
"Now, it is time to return to what ever hell whole you came from."   
  
With a quick flick of her arm and wrist the crescent moon flies for the man.   
Gaining an unearthly black and purple hue Aniton flips out of its path narrowly missing   
it as a peace of his coat falls to the ground.   
  
Laughing maniacally, he gathers his dark powers, electricity snapping and crackling   
around his body. Serena hid her surprise from him, how could he be doing this?   
He was at least ten times stronger than the last time she had faced him. She would   
need the scouts help.   
  
Gathering her strength, she calls out to the scouts telepathically. She knew she would   
have to hold out till they arrived, hence she decided to transform. After the light show   
subsided she stud before both Aniton and a very surprised Tuxedo mask as   
Eternal Sailor Moon. She had hoped that she did not have to resource to becoming   
Eternal, but Aniton clearly had found someone with great powers that would have   
other wise surpassed her as Super Sailor Moon.  
  
Sorry it was soo short but it's all I have writen up to date, what did you think?? Should I continue???? 


	7. Moon Dust

Hey, I'm back, sorry for the wait, but atleast this chapter is kind long. ^_^ I hope i didn't make the story go by to fast...i sometimes do that with out knowing...I just like fast moving and action parts...I kinda get bord with long slow moving sections, but i try not to. anyway's on to the story!!!!!  
  
  
"Oh, bringing out the big guns out now are we?" Aniton smirked.   
  
Not bothering with petty talk, Sailor Moon lunges for Aniton, keeping her   
feelings in check and her mind clear. Throwing several crescent moons   
at Aniton, only intending to distract him, as she powered up for her second   
most powerful attacks, the first being the crystal.   
  
"You will have to do better than that to beat me Moon Brat!" Aniton snapped.   
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"   
  
Taking him by surprise the attack only sends him into a nearby wall.   
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"   
  
The second attack disorientating Aniton as he lay on the ground moaning.   
  
"Sorry for the wait Moon." Sailor Uranus said as the four women jumped down from   
a near by rough.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nods her thanks to the women, as she turns to Aniton, just in time   
to see him start to unsteadily sand up.   
  
"You weaklings can not get rid of me that easily!" He growls as he starts to walk   
towards them slowly gaining momentum,   
  
"This time Aniton there's no coming back!" Sailor Moon yelled at him.   
  
"Mooooon.….Silver…."   
  
The crescent moon begins to glow brighter in the night sky, as it becomes   
full, a beam of light engulfs Sailor Moon as she cups her hands before her.   
  
(Like how Goku does, and yes I am aware that that isn't her attack but I haven't seen that season's eps)   
  
"Eclipse!" Unstoppable the pure white and silver energy hits its target.   
  
Screaming in agony as a bat like mark forms on his forehead then evaporates in to thin   
air like steam, as he himself disintegrates into a silver pile of dust. Slightly lightheaded,   
Sailor Moon looks around for the Tuxedo clad man that had helped her in his own   
bizarre way, but he had disappeared.   
  
Grinning to her self.   
  
'You can not hide from me for ever, I will find you.'   
  
For some reason not caring that he now knew that she was Sailor Moon.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Amarah screeched, after Serena had finished telling them of   
what happed before they had arrived.   
  
"That…THAT….PRICK!!" Serena winces at the earsplitting volume Amarah was   
shrieking at.   
"Yes, and I fear he was in league with a new and powerful enemy." her voice was   
nearly audible.   
  
Amarah walks up to Serena.   
  
"We'll send them back to what ever dark and slimy place they emerged from.   
We always do!"   
  
Serena nods tiredly.   
  
"I know."   
  
After a moment of silence Michelle speaks up.   
  
"Who was the guy? Did he see anything?" Serena nods her head.   
  
"I do not know who he was but he saw me transform into Eternal Sailor Moon."   
  
Amarah crosses her arms over her chest, frowning.   
  
"I don't trust this Tuxedo clad character. Something just doesn't seem to fit."   
  
Serena laughs light spirited.   
  
"You said that about Endy too."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
A lone capped man stands watching the moon in wonder, his midnight   
black cape dancing behind him. Serena was Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor   
Moon to be exact. Not one of the scouts possessed that much power; yet   
some how she had managed to reach that level. And there was something   
else, when she was Eternal, her Crescent moon remained on her forehead   
where the tiara usually rested. Only the princess could have the Crescent   
moon, right? But then again, the outer scouts that had assisted her had   
powerful attacks as well. Sighing he sits on the edge of the rough. Should   
he tell the scouts his findings? He knew if Luna found out that he was with   
holding information he would never hear the end of it. But then he hadn't   
told them that he knew that he was Prince Endymon of earth, destined to   
be King of Crystal Tokyo along side Neo Queen Serenity. Letting a long   
sigh past his lips he stands and jumps off of the rough, the girls at least   
needed to know a brief outline of what happened, they did not need to hear   
his suspicions of who she really was.   
  
Darien followed Rei up to her room.   
  
"So what's with the unexpected visit Darien?" Rei asked finally.   
  
"It's along story, of which I'll tell when everyone's here…" Rei laughs.   
  
"Everyone is already here Dare, It's the weekend and we decided to have a   
slumber party."   
  
Darien shrugs as they enter her bedroom were the other three girls sat in their   
pj's talking about guys no doubt.   
  
"Alright spill." Rei said as she jumps onto her bed bouncing twice.   
  
After a couple of minuets running threw the events that happened   
earlier, he waits for the scout's input.   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon…" Luna said still deep in thought.   
  
"We will have to watch her very closely, none of the scouts are suppose to have   
as much power as you alleged that she possess."   
  
Lita looks at Luna from the window.   
  
"For all we know she could also be the Moon Princess, that would explain how   
she possesses so much power."   
  
The other scouts agree, thinking of the possibilities.   
  
"If Sailor Moon is the Princess, It would make sense that the three girls   
that appeared the same time as her are also sailor scouts, and her protectors."   
Amy said mindfully.   
  
"It is a good hypothesis scouts, although Princess Serenity was not a fighter…  
then again, It is too soon to say. For now we'll just keep a close eye on her."  
  
  
  
  
There we go...only Darien knows about Serena, but how long with this last?   
When will the scouts find out or put the peace's together?  
  
  
  
What did ya think????? 


	8. Contemplation

Back again, i felt kinda bad that my last chapter wasn't as long as i though it was...my font makes it look longer. sorry...but here's the next chap...hope ya like it!!!!  
  
  
"HEY Serena wait up!" Darien yelled after a fast walking Serena.   
  
Glancing behind herself she slows her pace and waits to see what Darien wanted.   
  
"What's the big rush Sere?" Darien asked as he finally caught up to her.   
  
"The girls and I were hoping that you could come over to the arcade with us."   
  
Serena smiles at Darien.   
  
"I am sorry Darien, but I must decline your offer, the studio needs me to stop by   
for a couple of stunts that Mina couldn't do."   
  
Darien's eye's brighten.   
"Do you think the girls and me could tag along?"   
  
'He knows something…' "Sorry Darien, you know how directors are the don't want   
the fans seeing the movie until its out. I must be running along or I will be late.   
See you later Shields." Serena waves goodbye as she turns and continues walking.   
  
Darien watches her walk away, unmoving.   
  
'She suspected something was up, I better be careful.'   
  
Disappearing around the corner, Serena turns into a disserted ally, and leaps to the  
rough. She wasn't going to the studio; she just needed to get away for awhile.   
Even if it meant having to deal with Amarah later. No one would ever come close to   
understand what it was like to have multiple identities and memories fighting for   
domination. Not even the scouts, even though they too had passed lives and identities.   
She knew she had been Princess Serenity during the Silver Millenium. In this lifetime   
she was Serena, Sailor moon, and Princess Serenity and sometime in the future she   
would become Neo Queen and Sailor Cosmos. Exhaling she sits on the edge of a   
rough that was tall enough see the entire city. She needed to make the chaos of her   
mind one, only then would she be able to be at peace. Closing her eyes she reaches   
out to her mother, seeking guidance and tranquility. Queen Serenity usually never   
answered with words but with emotions, usually warm and fuzzy ones.   
  
"Mother…" Serena whispered quietly smiling serenely, her crescent moon glowing on   
her forehead, as she felt her mother respond.   
  
Unknown to her a man stud watching quietly in the shadows.   
  
After what seemed like forever for the man, yet only an hour passed, she whispers   
thank you, bowing her head to some unknown dentate that he could not see nor hear.   
With the grace of a trained ballerina she stands.   
  
"I will not disappoint you my Queen." She spoke barley audible, but he had managed  
to catch it.   
  
Turning her serene yet steel gaze stops on him,   
  
"Reveal your self, it is irrelevant to hide, I am aware of your occupancy   
in the shadows." She spoke with a regal tone.   
  
After a moment of contemplation he moves out of the shadows, there was no real   
reason not to listen to her request, he was found. A small smile nearly unnoticed tugs   
at the corner of her lips.   
  
"We meet again." He nods,   
  
"It seems that we have." Stopping feet from her, he looks this woman over.   
  
There was more to her than being Sailor Moon but he couldn't quite put his finger   
on it.   
  
"Who are you?" He blurts out, wishing hadn't.   
  
"You would think of all people you would know." She responds calmly.   
  
"Many things will be disclosed in all dew time. But until then, I am a friend."   
  
Bowing her head regally, she turns and jumps off of the rough, landing on a lower one,   
and continues to jump from rough top to rough top like it was no big deal.   
Tuxedo mask remains standing on the rough, she couldn't know who he was could   
she? Shaking his head he turns and heads home. He was the only one that knew of   
his past.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Serena quietly closes the door behind her and runs up to her room in hopes of   
bypassing Amarah. But before she knew it Amarah appears at the top of the stairs,   
arms crossed.   
  
"Where have you been?" Serena stops two steps from the top, looking at her   
guardian.   
  
"I was talking to mother." What would it hurt to tell, she was telling the truth.   
  
"You could have at least told us, or better yet there's the backyard!"  
  
Serena crosses her arms, frowning.   
  
"If I needed your help I can call for help, other than that I don't need you guys   
around me 24/7, I know how to take care of my self!" Serena growls.   
  
Spinning around she walks back down the stairs. She knew Amarah cared a great deal   
about her but she needed breathing space. Walking into the kitchen, Serena grabs a   
freshly baked cookie, which Hotaru had made earlier on in the day, and continued her   
way out side. She had more power than all of the scouts combined, why did they   
have to baby-sit her. All of the scouts were princesses of their own respectable   
planets, why should she be any different just because her mother so happened to be   
Queen Serenity? And none of the scouts except Pluto knew that she was to be Neo   
Queen. Sighing she sits on her home made swing, munching on the chocolate   
cookie.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Sammy said, sitting in a swing beside her.   
  
"Hey Sammy." Serena smiles at her younger brother.   
  
"What's eating ya Rena?" Serena smiles to her self, he always seemed to show up   
when she needed to talk to someone.   
  
"Just trying to peace together why the girls always try to baby-sit me…we're all   
princesses, and I can protect myself. They saw to that!"   
  
  
  
  
What should i have happen next? I'm kinda stuck, writers block, but it should come to me ^_^ 


	9. IceCream Fix

Hey, I'm just trying out a new way of presenting my story let me know if it's easier to read and if you want me to continue to do so.  
  
  
(Continuation from the last chapter)  
  
Sammy nods his head slowly taking in all she said.   
  
"They also lost you several times as well, and the scouts are nothing with out   
you. The scout's powers are channeled threw you, at least until they learn to   
draw their full powers from their respected planet."   
  
He sometimes amazed her how much he really knew, but didn't let her know tell   
the time was right.  
  
"How long have you known that?" Serena looks at him.   
  
"I could tell, especially after every fight. Depending how many attacks were   
used you would come home drained. And I know their attacks hurt, and leave   
marks."  
  
Serena sighs, she had hoped he didn't know that much but he was right on the   
money with this one.   
  
"Don't tell the others, they do not need to know." Serena said softly.   
  
"They have enough on their shoulders with out knowing that as well."   
  
Sammy nods slowly.   
  
Hoping to change the subject, Serena's eyes gain a mischievous glint.   
  
"Hey squirt, up for Ice-cream?" Asking as casual as possible, but failing as a   
large smile grows across her face.   
  
Smiling ear to ear, Sammy pushes off of his swing.  
  
"I'm all ways up for ice-cream!"  
  
It didn't take the two ice-cream crazed teens long to make their ways down to  
the closet ice-cream stand, which was not to far off from the beach. Content   
with a triple scoop ice-cream cone each, they sit together on the edge of a large   
round water fountain. After a couple of seconds passed Sammy decided to   
break the silence.   
  
"Hey Rena, I was wondering." He started as he looked into his sister's large   
blue eyes.  
  
"We're having a Halloween dance at the school this coming up Friday, and we   
need more chaperones…"   
  
Serena grins mainly to herself.   
  
"Hold it right their Sammy! As the pretty Sailor Scout of fun, and champion of   
partying. I will protect all the freshman's rights to party! And that means you!"  
  
Serena all most yelled, as she adapted her old speech, into a response she knew   
he would like, waving her hands in the well-known movements for emphases.   
Sammy sat trying not to burst into laughter, while a goofy smile grows across   
her face as she shrugs.   
  
"So I'm a little out of practice."  
  
Sammy grins at her. "A little?"  
  
Serena winks at Sammy as the two start to giggle.  
  
"He he he, you're the best Rena. What would I do with out you?"  
  
Serena Shrugs, as she tentatively licks her ice cream.  
  
"Dye of boredom?"  
  
(later at the house)  
  
"You know if I had known that the dance was tonight I wouldn't have agreed   
so fast!" Serena yells from her room, as Sammy walked passed it.   
  
Sammy laughs hole hardly.   
  
"Why do you think I didn't tell you until after I asked you?"  
  
"Hey Sammy can you help me with this zipper?" Serena asked as she exits her   
room and spins around so he could dew it up.   
  
Sammy zips the dress zipper up, and steps back to take a look at her in her   
costume.   
  
"You know I haven't seen you in a dress like this since well on the moon!" He   
exclaimed.   
  
"You look just as wonderful as I remember you."  
  
Serena shifts uncomfortably in her dress.   
  
"Yeah and I think I know why I haven't worn one since then too."  
  
Sammy shakes his head   
  
"Are you ready? We better hurry up or we're going to be late."   
  
"Hold your horses, I'll be down in a sec."   
  
Sammy rolls his eyes knowing full well she would take longer than a few more   
seconds. Heading down the stairs he sits down on the couch and starts to play   
with his golden and silver lunar gard uniform, something he always loved to   
wear. It reminded him of the peaceful times on the Moon and times he would   
protect Serenity like a protective brother especially when Endymion was visiting   
on the moon.  
  
"All right here I come…If I hear one snicker from you you're a dead man   
Sammy." Serena threatened from the other side of her door.  
  
"Just come out already!" Sammy responds impatiently.  
  
A reluctant sigh and rustling of cloth could be heard as she exited her room   
and stopped at the top of the steps. She was adorned in a strapless long   
flowing silver dress, not a princess one, but it was beautiful none the less.   
Her hair was placed up in the hair stile all too well known by Sammy, although   
she had used the crystal to make it longer for she had recently cut it to shoulder   
length.   
  
"You look great Rena, now can we go to the party?" Sammy said, as she   
gracefully walked down the stairs and slipped her arm threw his.   
  
"I am all ways ready to go a party." Serena teased Sammy.   
  
  
So what did you think? Sorry that it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	10. Glass Prison

I am really sorry about the long wait. I am really stuck, i have no clue what is to happen next.   
  
  
  
(I dont own sailor moon)  
  
Interlacing their arms together, the couple smoothly exits the dance floor and   
out to the coolness of night.   
  
"This may sound strange, but I feel as if I have meet you before." Serena spoke   
slowly.   
  
The man warmly smiles at her.   
  
"As well as I, it is as if I knew you in a past life."   
  
Serena pails at his words, uncertain how to continue the conversation.  
  
"The Moon looks exceptionally beautiful to night." Serena spoke softly  
  
"A utopia to the untrained eye, but a glass prison for a princess." The man   
responded, unsure why he chose to respond in such a strange manor.  
  
Taking a step back, Serena was astonished by his response, only one person   
would have known that response, reaching up she slowly removes his mask.  
  
"…Endymon?" She spoke barley above a whisper.  
  
"Serenity?" He asks after a moment, joy dancing in his eyes.   
  
Endymon raps his arms around her small frame.   
  
"I had though I lost you my love."   
  
Serena smiles, as memories of her time in Japan pass by her mind's eye.   
  
"You almost had. If it had not been for the Outer Senshi I wouldn't have made   
it passed my 16th birthday."  
  
Endymon smiles down at her, still in his arms.   
  
"Well I'm just glad that we have found each other once again."   
  
"I…" Serena started, when she spotted Sammy walking towards them a frown   
on his face.   
  
Serena frowns knowing that he had bad news.  
  
"Rena…" Sammy started, then decided to tap his wrist three times instead.   
  
An old covert way to say that he needed to talk to her alone or the girls needed  
them.  
  
"I am afraid that I must take my leave," Serena spoke softly, curtsying.   
  
"Until we meet again my Prince."  
  
Slightly dumbfounded as he watched her turn and leave with Sammy, he could do nothing   
but watch his love walk away. This was to good to be true; with in a weeks time he had   
found out who sailor moon was and he had also found out that the very person that was   
sailor moon was also the Moon Princess they all so hard tried to find. And yet despite   
this joyous news, he felt that it was not time for the girls to find out about Serena just yet.   
Besides if they found out about her, they would surely find out about him being Prince   
Endymon of Earth.   
  
After they were a fair ways away from the party Serena stops Sammy.   
  
"What is wrong Sammy?" Serena asked perplexed, after all if the girls needed   
her she would have felt it wouldn't she?   
  
"It was something about the guy you were talking two…the way you two danced like there   
was no one in the gym, and the way he presented him self."   
  
Serena smiles inwardly, if he only knew who that man really was.  
  
"Really, how intriguing." Serena responds with fake interest.   
  
This wasn't the first time Sammy had pulled her away from a guy that he didn't   
know, although every time he had been right. They all had something more to   
them that met the eye. Allen for one, was an unfortunate being that was   
brainwashed by the negaverse along with his companion Ann.   
  
  
  
Sorry about how short it is, but I felt that I should post something. Once again I could really use some help with what you as the reader thinks should happen next.  
Thanks Bunches   
  
Crimsondraggon 


	11. Reflection

Hey, I'm back, once again sorry about the wait. A big thanks to BenRG and Princess Alicia for their suggestions, they were tremendously appreciated.   
____________________________________________________  
  
Quietly sitting on the sill of her window, Serena bathes in the warm sun. She   
had finally found Prince Endymon, after all these years of searching. And of   
all people he was also Darien Shields, who had a high possibility of being the   
boy Mamoru from her past. And from what she could figure he was   
probably in consent contact with the inner scouts as well. Now that he knew   
who she was, would he run and tell the others? Or would he keep it to   
himself for a while, like she was planning on doing. Hopefully he decided to   
keep it to himself, because the last thing she needed was more 'protectors',   
especially when their powers were even lower than the outer scouts.   
Subconsciously Serena plays with her still long hair put up in her well-known   
hair stile. Not realizing that she still had her hair that way. When she had   
gotten home she had just taken the dress off; she had even stopped the small   
use of magic that she used to hide her crescent moon. She saw no need to   
hide her birthright while in her own home.   
  
"Serena, are you coming down for brunch?" Ikuko asked from the bottom   
of the stairs.   
  
"I'll be right down." Serena responded, moving from her warm perch she   
quickly throws on a pare of blue jean shorts and a golden tank top.   
  
Serena grabs her bag as she exits her room, and heads down stairs.   
Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen she watches Ikuko finish up brunch   
while Hotaru sets the table.   
  
"Hey Sere…" Hotaru said as she looked up from what she was doing at the   
table.   
  
Stopping in mid sentence, when she finally took a close look at Serena. Her   
hair was the way she had remembered it back in Tokyo as well as back on   
the moon. Her crescent moon was also present on her forehead.   
  
"I see your ready to head over to the set." Hotaru finally spoke  
  
Serena smiles at Hotaru's reaction. She hadn't worn her hair up like this for   
at least 3 or 4 years, minus the dance and while she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah I'm meeting Mina at the arcade on the way." Serena responds as she   
sits at the table.   
  
Ikuko places a plate full of crates in the middle of the table as Hotaru finishes   
putting the strawberries, blueberries and raspberries around the other plate.   
Her stomach growling loudly Serena hungrily digs in to the crates along with   
Hotaru and Ikuko.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Darien sat talking with Andrew as he went about his business at the arcade.   
With his usual cup of coffee and the paper sitting in front of him self.   
  
"Hey Darien I'd like to thank you for taking Lizzy to the Dance the other night.   
If you hadn't she would have never for given me." Andrew said he turned to   
face is friend who was reading the paper.  
  
"Hey I couldn't say know your sister's a good kid."   
  
Darien takes a sip of his coffee then continues.  
  
"Besides I had a surprisingly good time."   
  
Andrew nods, Lizzy had told him all about Darien's little ballroom dancing   
escapade with the new girl.   
  
"I never thought you were a ballroom dancing type. Actually I can't even   
really see you dance at all." Andrew joked.  
  
Darien laughs lightly to him self.   
  
"I can't quite believe it my self either Andrew. I don't remember how we   
were dancing, everything just seemed to melt away."   
  
"Hey Andy, Dare." Mina happily chirped, as she walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Mina. What brings our bright young star to the crown arcade?" Andrew   
inquired.   
  
Mina shrugs as she sits down beside Darien, placing her bag down by her   
feet.   
  
"I'm meeting Serena here, then we're heading down to the studio." Mina   
responds cheerfully.   
  
"Is this a privet conversation or can any one join in?" A familiar voice asked.   
  
Mina and Darien turn around to look at Serena, at first not recognizing her   
for her hair was now as long as Mina's, but put up in a strange fashion only   
Darien recognized.   
  
"We really should be heading down to the studio." Mina finally spoke.   
  
Serena nods as she waves good bye to Andrew and Darien and walks out of   
the arcade with Mina.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter, don't worry their is more coming.   
I put in why Darien was at the dance just for you Marni ;)  
  
  
Crimsondraggon 


	12. More Than Meets The Eye

Hey, CrimsonDraggon here. ^_^ The chapter's kind of short, but I felt that i owed you all at least this much. Just a small note I have posted a new story as well if any of you would like to read it in-between this story.   
  
(Don't Own Sailor Moon)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The set was crowed, and very noisy as the two girls walked in. It hadn't taken   
them very long to walk down from the arcade so they managed to show up   
early.   
  
"Mina darling!" The director yelled as he quickly walked up to the girls.  
  
"Hey Leo." Mina responded, returning his smile.  
  
"You are looking very lovely today Mina." The director continued as he then   
noticed Serena standing beside his star.   
  
"I take it that you are Serena, Mina's stunt double." Leo said, as he looked   
Serena over.   
  
"Very nice, she is almost a mirror image of you Mina. Although the hair stile   
has to go." Leo continued as he flipped one of Serena's long strains of hair   
with his finger.  
  
Serena thinly smiles at Leo, suppressing her annoyance. She knew full well   
that her hair would have to be changed for the movie, and yet he had to point   
out the plainly obvious fact. It didn't help maters that he was talking like she   
wasn't even there.   
  
"We should be getting you two ready, the shoot will be starting soon." Leo   
said as he pushed the two girls off in the direction of the costumes and makeup  
artists waited.   
  
Serena followed Mina down the twisting and turning hallways until the reached   
their destination. Mina quickly took her normal seat of which was farthest from   
the door, Serena left with two other choices decides to sit right beside Mina.   
Before Serena even realized it her hair was down and she was swarmed with at   
lest three or four other women. Two styling her long hair and the other two   
were busily putting on sailor V's trademark Moon on her forehead and make up.   
  
Wait a minuet…Sailor V's trademark CRESCENT moon. The Crescent moon   
was her Inheritance. If this movie had a horrible out come, the people that   
came up with this Sailor V; would most defiantly hear from the rightful owner   
of the crescent moon.  
  
Unknown to Serena, Mina was silently watching her friend. She had looked so   
familiar with the way she had her hair, moments before. But she could not   
place it. It was also kind of strange, but the crescent moon actually graced her   
forehead. Shaking her head she puts her contemplation's off for later, she   
would have more luck when she was at home. Smiling to her self at the irony   
that this whole movie hid in its shadows was that they had the real Sailor V   
playing her self in a movie! Yes she had worn the princess's Crescent moon   
but in some odd way, that she did not realize back then; she was actually   
protecting the true moon princess.  
  
"Wonderful work Ladies, they both look phenomenal!" Leo loudly interrupted   
Mina's scattered thoughts.   
  
Mina turns to look at Serena, And found an almost perfect replica of Sailor V   
stair back at her.   
  
"Hey Mina." Serena spoke first, using Sailor V's trademark v-sign.  
  
Smiling Mina returns the V-sign, the way only she could do it.  
  
"Ladies, everyone's waiting." Leo impatiently spoke from the door.  
  
Both girls laughed as they left their chairs and followed him down to the set.  
As they walked onto the set something didn't feel right, something was out of   
place.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it, I'll try to post more soon ;) 


	13. The Serpent Arises

Hey, CrimsonDraggon here. ^_^ I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY for taking so long!!!! PLEASE forgive me!!!!! Flame me if you must but please forgive me!  
I was sooo stuck on how to continue the chapter....hope you all like what I came up with.  
  
(Don't Own Sailor Moon)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Before any one had time to react every door and window slammed shut then   
oddly ice, at least a foot thick, covered them as well. Serena didn't like this,   
there were some props around them but none of them were large enough to   
conceal her so she could trance form. She would have to use her powers to   
put the others to sleep. Leo bombarding her with ten thousand questions at   
one time was the last thing she needed. Closing her eyes she uses an accent   
spell to nock them out for the time being. After everyone was peacefully   
sleeping on the floor, she quickly scans the room just to double check. In a   
flash of blues and silver, Serena was no more and Eternal Sailor Moon took   
her place.   
  
"Come out were I can see you!" Moon demanded coolly.   
  
After a moment ice from all around the room collects into a puddle, feet from   
Sailor Moon, were a man like snake then begins to form. Only were his legs   
would have been from the waist down was a long snake like body. Only a   
strange purple metallic colored vest, coverd his grayish blue scaly skin.   
  
"As you wish Majesty." It responded reptilian like.  
  
With a quick flick of its tale it attempts to rap it around Moon, who flips   
backwards several times, landing beside Mina. Knowing that it wouldn't be   
the wisest to have the fight amongst the unconscious people Sailor Moon   
takes flight up to the rafters above them, and runs to the other side of the   
room, in hopes the serpent would fallow her. The serpent being quicker then   
she had initially first thought raps a string like substance around her waist and   
one wing and pulls her from the rafters. Using her remaining wing she some   
what slows her fall, but not enough to stop it from hurting.   
  
"Your out of luck lunarian!"(sp?) It spat, grinning evilly at her.  
  
"It has been a very long time since I have had a delicacy such as your self."   
Drooling at the mouth slightly, it didn't notice movement in the shadows.  
  
It lunges forward, intent on taking the first bight out of the young lunarian.  
  
"Venus love me chain encircle!" A familiar voice called from the shadows.  
  
Seconds later a golden chain raps around the serpent and pulls it on its side   
feet away from Eternal Sailor Moon. Dropping from the shadows the new   
comer quickly kneels beside Eternal Sailor Moon, and rips the sticky strings   
from restraining her comrade.   
  
"Let's teach this negga scum a lesson." Venus spoke with determination.  
  
Nodding Eternal Moon Stands and faces the serpent as it broke free of V  
enus's golden chain.   
  
"Your both dead!" It roars as it charges them.  
  
"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" Venus yells, her attack only fazing him for   
a second, then he continued his path towards them.   
  
Seeing no other way, Moon collects her energy preparing for her attack.  
  
"Moooon……Silverrr……" The crescent moon on Eternal Sailor Moon's   
forehead begins to glow brighter, as the real one out side becomes full.  
  
A beam of light explodes though one of the ice coverd windows, sending ice   
shards flying in every direction as the light engulfs Sailor Moon as she cups   
her hands before her.   
  
"Eclipse!" Unstoppable the pure white and silver energy hits its target.  
  
Screaming in agony as once again bat like mark forms on his forehead then   
evaporates in to thin air like steam, as he himself disintegrates into a silver pile   
of dust. Wavering on her feet for a second, she collects herself and looks at   
Venus who was looking at her oddly.   
  
"Is that really you Sere?" Venus mouthed, uncertain if the others in the room   
were still asleep.   
  
She had only seen the end of her transformation, and wasn't totally sure if she   
was Serena. She could only come to that conclusion because Serena was   
gone and there had been no escape for them. Saluting, Eternal Sailor Moon   
takes flight out of the broken window. And as fast as she could move she   
flew back to the door they had entered moments before and de-transformed.   
With out further delay she starts bang on the door.   
  
"Come on you guys this isn't funny!" She started, hitting the door hard   
enough so that it looked like she had been doing it the entire time.   
  
"What's going on in there!"   
  
"Let me in!!!!" Serena yells even louder.   
  
She knew that the doors were now unthawed but waited until someone   
opened the door. She also knew the others would have awoken by now and   
most likely be quite disorientated.   
  
After a few moments of silence she commences banging on the door, until   
Mina opens it.  
  
"Serena? I thought you were in there with us." Mina responds slowly, she   
could have sworn that she had walked in right behind her.   
  
"I forgot something back in the makeup room and quickly went back to get   
it…when I got back the door was ice cold and wouldn't open. I could here   
screaming and things breaking." The response sounded lame to her ears but   
Mina seemed to believe it for now.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
PLEASE Review!!!! Let me know what you think, I need to know!!!!!! 


	14. The Mice Will Play When The Cats Are Awa...

Hey, CrimsonDraggon here. I'm truly sorry for how long this chapter took, I've been having a hard time thinking of what is to happen next and working all the time doesn't help either. I ask for your forgiveness....(getting down on knees) please!!!!!  
  
Note: I have added charters from another great Anime Dragon Ball Z to my story. Hope ya like it!  
  
(Don't Own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sitting at the base of an old tree, trying to take cover in its cool shadow   
from the relentless heat, Serena tried to peace together what had happened in   
the last couple of weeks. She had found Prince Endymon and she now new   
for certain that Mina and the three other girls were the inner scouts. But this   
new enemy perplexed her, its minions that it kept sending seemed way too weak   
for the dark powers that she could sense floating in the air.   
  
What was it planing? Was it another of Queen Barrels brain washed minions   
like Ann and Allan? Or maybe another intruder from beyond their system   
bent on destruction. They couldn't want the crystal anymore for it was now   
apart of her body and sole, only she could call upon it and its light would   
wink out if she ever died.   
  
Sighing she rubs her temples in a circular motion, why couldn't they all just   
give it a rest and leave earth alone? Not to mention that the Inners were   
coming closer and closer to finding out who she was, at least Endymon…  
Darien hadn't told them yet. She knew they would eventually find out who   
she was, but they didn't need to just yet.   
  
Standing Serena walks back into the coolness of her home, even in the shade   
she had started to burn and she didn't need to look like a walking tomato.   
As she walked into the kitchen an all too familiar beeping could be heard from   
the computer room. Jogging to the computer Serena double clicks on the   
flashing Icon.   
  
"This is Luna, password the mice will play when the cat is away."   
  
Serena grins to herself, Arty usually answered her calls but today he was out   
with the girls.   
  
"Password confirmed. Good to hear from you Luna. The enemy draws   
near; the girls must become their strongest before the final battle and in order   
to accomplish this they must find the Princess and the Outer scouts." Serena   
responded.   
  
"I agree, the girls have been looking high and low for Serenity, but its almost   
as if she does not want to be found…Central could you at least answer one   
question for me?" Luna asked.   
  
Serena considers her answer for a second. What could it hurt to answer one   
question for Luna…depending what type of question it was.   
  
"Continue."   
  
Luna clears her throat, and seemed like she was thinking how to ask the   
question.   
  
"We have come across a new scout, who calls herself Eternal Sailor Moon.   
Is she the moon Princess, or is she a threat?"   
  
Serena smirks at the computer screen.   
  
"Since there was no Sailor scout of the moon the only logical explanation   
would be that Queen Serenity gave her daughter the ability to transform just   
like her protectors."   
  
Serena grins.   
  
"Although I would not approach her just yet, watch her and determine if she   
is an imposter first."   
  
With out further delay Serena cut the transmission, just as she had seen Arty   
do it a couple of times just to bug her.   
  
Sighing Serena stands and walks back into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange   
juice. Serena grabs a glass from the cabinet then opens the fridge and pulls the   
orange juice from its shelf. Just as she starts to pour the juice into her cup her   
hands begin to tremble and the juice starts to overflow.   
  
Seconds later Serena drops the glass cup and pitcher, both of them shattering   
around her feet, creating small lines of blood on her legs and feet; as she clutches   
her throbbing head. Gasping for air she uses one of her hands to grasps onto   
the island in the middle of the kitchen, as her knees trembled as she fought to   
stay standing...   
  
^*^Dream^*^*  
  
This time seemed completely different then the last couple of times, she was   
saw her self and the Princess of Mars standing before a King that she had never  
seen before. The man had long pointy hair that seemed to defy gravity, and   
although his build was enormous, making him quite intimidating, his eyes held   
kindness. Beside him was his son, who looked like a smaller version of the king.   
The young prince was close to Serenity's age and about the same height as well.   
  
"On behalf of all Saiye-jin's, I welcome you Princess Serenity and Princess   
Ray." The young prince spoke after a small nudge from his father.   
  
Serena and Rei curtsy together, bowing they're heads at the same time.   
  
"Queen Serenity regrets that she could not join us, she had pressing business   
to attend to." Serenity spoke softly.  
  
King Vegeta smirks to him self, the Queen and him self had planed this little   
change in plans, in hopes that the Princess of Mars would take a liking to his   
son Vegeta or the other way around. Since there were no Saiye-jin princesses   
besides Vegeta's own sister, the fiery Princess of Mars was a perfect match…  
Speaking of his daughter, she had grown up into a beautiful young woman.   
  
With out further delay Serenity runs up to the King and raps her arms around   
him in a bone crushing hug.   
  
"It's been too long daddy." Serenity spoke, lovingly.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Slowly Serena could feel herself being pulled from the vision, and moments   
later she awoke on the glass coverd floor.  
  
"That was way to weird." Serena spoke to herself as she slowly stands from   
the floor and goes off to fined a broom.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
So how did ya like the turn of events?   
PLEASE Review!!!! Let me know what you think, I need to know!!!!!!  
  
*Don't worry after the next chapter my story returns to a strait Sailor Moon fic again.* ;) 


	15. Serenity Saiyejin?

Hey, CrimsonDraggon here. I thought that since I made you all wait so long for the last chapter that I would post another one right after it...Hope you like it ;)  
  
Note: I have added charters from another great Anime Dragon Ball Z to my story. Hope ya like it!  
  
(Don't Own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
It was at least an hour after Serena had gained the new memory, when the   
girls and Artemis finally returned home. Serena remained lying on the couch,   
but opened her eyes and watched them walk into the living room. Ru sat   
by Serena's feet while Amarah, Michelle and Artemis remained standing.  
  
"What did you see this time Rena?" Amarah asked quietly, as she kneeled   
down to eye level with Serena.  
  
Serena inhales as she looks at each of the girls then Artemis, then exhales.   
  
"This time was different, I could hear and see everything," Serena presses   
her lips together in thought.  
  
"It started out with the Princess of Mars and myself on a strange planet…  
We were standing in a grand audience room before a very muscular King   
with hair that defied gravity by standing on end."   
  
Serena looks down at her hands as she continues.   
  
"At the end of the vision, I watched my self rap my arms around him and   
tell him 'It's been to long daddy.' Then it ended."   
  
Serena looks up at Artemis who looked like he was about to say something.  
  
"Could you tell who they were, what planet you were on?" Artemis asked   
vaguely still in thought.  
  
Serena nods her head, as she props herself up on her elbows.   
  
"My 'brother' Vegeta welcomed us on behalf of all Saiye-jin's."   
  
"That is very interesting…I always knew that we were from another system,   
but I just did not know where." Artemis finally answered after a couple   
minuets of silence had passed.  
  
After a seemingly long time Artemis breaks the silence once again.   
  
"We lived on a Moon that belonged to a planet called Vegetasey,   
(sp? Is that what the planet was called? Sorry if that's wrong)   
Serenity was married to King Vegeta. They managed to have a some what   
peaceful life, even though the Saiye-jin's loved to expand their territory."   
  
Artemis takes a quick look around at the girls, just to make shire he had not  
lost any of them.  
  
"One day Freeza appeared out of know were and started to threaten   
Serenity and their children's lives, if he did not agree to join forces with him.   
After long consideration they reluctantly agreed that She should go into   
hiding with their daughter Serenity and leave Vegeta on his home world."   
  
Artemis takes a quick drink from the bottle of water he was holding then   
continues.  
  
"They knew that if Freeza were to find out about how much power Vegeta   
and Serenity could harness when they were together, he would put it   
towards evil. And that is how we came to be in this star system." Artemis   
concluded, then finished off the remaining water in the bottle and returned  
the cap.   
  
Knowing better to ask him how he knew all of this, for every time she   
remembered anything about her past it would slowly start to return to her   
comrades as well. Serena nods her head all of what he just said strangely   
making perfect sense.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The room was dark, thick cloth curtains blocking any sunlight from coming   
in. In the far corner sat a young woman, her raven black hair cascading   
down to her feet as she sat in front of a large blazing fire.  
  
"Sacred fire, show me the new threat that we must face." Rei spoke calmly   
as she formed continuously moved her fingers about as her hands were   
clasped together.   
  
An image of the bat, that always left in steam when they beat one of the   
minions, appears. The Image pulls back to show that the tattoo was on a   
large horned man, his round black eyes held mirth and destructive intent.   
With out warning the image disappears and Rei leans back on her heals   
sighing. Every time she saw the same thing, she needed to know more.   
It was almost as if this creature could block the sacred fire, or he was very   
strong-minded. Standing Rei slowly leaves the room and walks into her   
room down the hall. Picking up her communicator she presses the sign for   
Venus.  
  
"Venus here. What is it Rei?" Mina asked.   
  
From the looks of it Mina was on the movie set, in between takes.   
  
"I did another fire reading, and the results were the same. We should   
gather later and try to find a better way to find information on this new   
threat." Rei spoke hastily, not wanting to keep Mina longer then needed be.  
  
"Sound good. Later girl." Mina responded, signing off with her famous V.   
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Soooooooooo in later chapters should I....  
  
1. Give the DBZ   
A) a more interesting role  
B) keep them in the past/sidelines  
C) never mention them again.  
  
I know this is allot to ask but I'm going to wait till I have maybe at least 5 reviews telling which one is best.   
But you never know I may just post more right away because I love all of your reviews so much!   
  
  
Later,  
Crimsondraggon 


	16. Chick Flicks!

Hey Every one! Just to let you know the out come of my question from last chapter.  
With only 3 votes C (never mention them again) came in last.  
And with only 4 votes B (keep them in the past/sidelines) came in second  
And finally with 8 Votes A (a more interesting role) Won!!!!!!  
  
I've decided that I'll wait till all of the scouts have reunited before I add the Dragon Ball Z  
Guys to my story.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone that voted, it helped me immensely!  
  
(Don't Own Sailor Moon)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The crown arcade was full of teenagers as Amarah and Serena walked threw   
the automatic sliding doors. Michelle and Hotaru were supposed to be meeting   
them here after the movie.   
  
"Looks like they're still at the movie, care for a friendly race while we wait?"   
Amarah asked.  
  
Serena smirks at Amarah as she takes off running for the empty racing game,   
Amarah not too far behind her. With in no time the two girl's game faces   
were etched on their faces and the race had begun. Choosing the city lap of   
which continued till one of the racers ran out of time. For the most part both   
stayed amazingly close to each other, once and a while one would pass the   
other around a corner and amazingly they never lost control of the cars once.   
They were nearing the final lap, when Michelle and Hotaru walked up to   
them and quietly watched them race. 3…2…1……  
  
"Oh that is so unfair, I was so close!" Serena pouts.  
  
Laughing Amarah responds.  
  
"Better luck next time Kitten."  
  
Amarah and Serena reluctantly stand from the game and face Michelle and   
Hotaru.  
  
"So how was the movie Ru, Mi?" Serena asked as they walked over to their   
usual booth and sat down.   
  
"It was better then I had though it was going to be." Michelle responds   
softly, looking at Hotaru who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I recommend you and Amarah see it Rena." Hotaru spoke up.   
  
Serena giggles at the thought.  
  
"Amarah go to a romance movie?" Serena responds still giggling.   
  
"Hey it could happen." Hotaru answers, giggling herself.  
  
Amarah crosses her arms over her chest, as she smirks and raises an eyebrow.   
  
"You pull another stunt like that again and you'll find yourself head on with a   
world shaking." Amarah answers, growling playfully.  
  
"Aww it wasn't that bad Amarah." Hotaru replies, pouting.  
  
Serena and Michelle stifle their laughter, as they remembered that day.   
  
((Flash back))  
  
It was a couple months back when they were still in Japan. It was a cloudy   
Saturday and none of the girls could do something with her all but one.  
  
"Hey Amarah, I was wondering if you could go to the movies with me."   
Hotaru asked some what excitedly.   
  
"What kind of movie Ru?" Amarah asked from underneath her car.   
  
Knowing that Amarah wouldn't want to go see a romantic 'chick flick',   
Hotaru came up with a way to bend the truth.  
  
"It's a really great movie, its in the top 5. Every one at school has been   
talking about it as well…." Hotaru rambled on.  
  
"Alright Ru, I'll go with you. Just give me a sec to finish up here and shower   
and we can be off." Amarah answered. As she grabbed a wrench from her   
toolbox and slid back under the car.   
  
Hotaru squealed in delight as she skipped back into the house.   
  
After a little more fine-tuning Amarah slid out from underneath the car and   
headed up to take a shower.   
  
Later on when the two had finally made it to the movie, Hotaru nervously   
waited, for she knew the second the movie started Amarah would not be one   
bit happy. Although not wanting to waist her money by leaving she would   
stay and watch it anyway, but afterwards she would give her an ear full.  
  
When the movie finally started, Hotaru could feel Amarahs glare burning a   
whole into the side of her head. Shrinking slightly Hotaru decided it best not   
to say anything till after the movie, in stead she sheepishly smiled at Amarah   
then turned back to watch the movie.   
  
After what seemed like a millenium to Amarah, the movie finally ended and   
they exited the building.   
  
"Ru what in the gods names drove you to make me go to that…that…Sappy   
chick flick?!" Amarah Fumed.  
  
Hotaru smothered a smile as she tried to remain placid.  
  
"Well none of the other girls, could do anything. And I knew that if you knew   
what movie I wanted to see you would say no as well." Hotaru pouted a little,   
trying to break Amarahs bad mood.  
  
For the next two week Amarah fumed about how Hotaru made her go see a   
'sappy love story' and if any one made her go to one of thoughs again, she   
would bring down the entire movie complex just so she did not have to   
watch it.   
  
((End Flash Back))   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I know it wasn't the longest Chapter, but I needed to come out with the next chapter as soon as posible.  
I hope you all liked it, and hope to hear from all of you! ^_^  
  
Later,  
Crimsondraggon 


	17. Shadow Realm

Hey every one, I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I have been   
overly busy and haven't had time to write much alone think of what is to happen   
next. Any way I hope you all like it. ;)  
  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Endy, you can do way better then that!" Lita teased, as she circled him.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you don't have the blindfold on." Darien mutters   
mainly to him self.  
  
"Hey, its Luna's idea for you to know how to track your enemies, with not only   
your eye's but your ears and other senses." Lita replied, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
Darien looked quite ridiculous with both arms stretched out before him trying to   
find Lita, as she circled him.   
  
Un known to the sparing couple, in the cover of an old oak trees shade, Serena   
watched them quite amused. It had bin a very long time, since she had seen Endy   
look so defenseless and like a lost child. Living with the Inners had made his   
senses dull and near non-existent, compared to back on the moon. But then she would   
bet anything, that he still did not remember everything from his past life.   
Closing her eyes, Serena lets the gentle wind blow her hair, as she calms her mind,   
attempting to reach into Darien's mind. Instead she ends up finding a very   
foreign and very evil mind.   
  
'I will have you princess.' His deep evil voice rung threw her mind.   
  
Eyes snapping open she scans her surroundings, with eagle like eyes. Before she   
has a chance to do anything a large black hand raps around her throat and, rams   
her face first into the tree. With a shimmer almost nonexistent, everything dulls around them.  
As if everything were in shadow.   
  
"Your sent, so pure, so Lunarian…" He spoke.  
  
His warm breath hitting her ear.   
  
Her body shivers involuntarily, as his noes brushes against her exposed neck.   
  
"Are you planing on boring me to death about how I smell? Or are you going to   
get to the point." Serena growls lightly, unable to gain enough strength to escape   
him just yet.   
  
"I would watch what you say princess, I am not beyond killing you here and now." He responds,   
tightening his grip on her neck.   
  
Whimpering, she manages to quickly take a sneak peek of whom her capture was.   
He was surprisingly hansom in an elf like way. Chocolate brown skin, black   
purple eyes and black strait hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. As for his   
clothing he wore a white tank top and dark blue pants.  
  
"I'm sure your master would not favor that to kindly." Serena retorts.   
  
Serena mentally searches behind herself for Endy and Jupiter's power levels,   
wondering why they had not heard them talking. She was shire she had been   
talking loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"I wouldn't rely on your friends dear princess, we have left their plain of hearing   
and seeing. We are now in the Shadow Realm" He snickered.  
  
'We'll see about this,' Serena comments to herself.  
  
Closing her eyes she concentrates on Endys mind. Hoping that he would be able  
to hear her. Mean while she elbows her captor in the chest, twists out of his   
tight hold and engages her transformation, all in one move.  
  
  
**Back in the park**  
  
  
"Lita lets give this a rest, maybe grab something to eat and then go back to this."   
Darien whines.  
  
Lita looks down at her watch then back at Darien whom still had his blindfold on   
with his hands crossed in front of his chest.  
  
Sighing, Lita agrees and allows him to take the blindfold off.  
  
"I made some food to snack on, lets go and sit in the old oaks shade." Lita spoke   
leading the way.  
  
Just as they sit in the shade Darien's eyes glaze over as if he was looking else   
were.   
  
'Endymone, please help me…' Serena's hazy voice spoke.  
  
"Were are you Serena?" Darien asked shooting up to his feet.   
  
Lita, startled at Darien's sudden movement and talking to thin air, Lita stands and   
places a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong Darien?" Lita asked, although unheard by Darien.  
  
'Transform and hold out your hand…' Serena responds although her voice was   
seaming further and further away.   
  
With out asking he does as he was told, telling Lita to do the same. Once he had   
a hand on her shoulder he holds out his empty hand, hoping he was ready for   
what ever was threatening Serenity.  
  
  
**Back in the Shadow Realm**  
  
  
Seeing the hazy almost shadow version of Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask transformed   
and ready. Serena reaches out and grabs Tuxedo masks hand with her own hand,   
visualizing the same. Although this would cost her quite a bit of her energy, she   
would need them.  
  
"What are you doing princess?" The Dark Elf demands.   
  
Knowing that something was up; he powers up, readying himself for the worst. If   
he failed to capture her, he would be better off letting her kill him, for it would be   
a far more merciful death.  
  
With out warning two figures start to shimmer beside Eternal Sailor Moon.   
A man in a Tuxedo and a woman in a green Sailor Scout suite.   
  
"You should not be able to do this! How is this possible?!"   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
O.o Kinda of a lame cliff hanger...(reads the ending again) uhhhhhhh (shrug) 


	18. She's Sailor Moon?

Wow thanks for all of the revews. ^_^ if only i got more, they seem to get   
my creative juices flowing faster...because then i know lots of people like my story.   
  
Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"I will not allow you to get away with this Princess!" The Dark Elf spat.  
  
Raising his power level he readies himself to foal her attempt at bringing   
help to her aid.   
  
"Dark…Mist…Destroy!"   
  
Ready for his attack Sailor Moon hones in on Sailor Saturn's powers.   
  
"Silence WALL!" (sorry if that's not quite right :S)  
  
"Your wall may have stopped me for now but it will not keep me at bay   
for long. Your powers grow thin." The dark elf spoke with a large grin.  
  
"It will not be me that you will have to worry about, my friends are more   
then capable to stop you."  
  
"…where are we going!?" Sailor Jupiter squeaked.   
  
Just when her powers were about to give Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter   
finally entered the shadow realm with her. Leaning heavily into Tuxedo   
Mask, she lets a sigh pass her trembling lips. With the last of her strength,   
her uniform returns to the lower level of Super Sailor Moon, in order to regain her   
power back.  
  
"What's going on here? Who are you?" Jupiter Demands still slightly   
disorientated.  
  
"…The shadow realm...the Dark elf is undoubtedly after ultimate   
power, for his master…"  
  
"Wrong again Moon face…"  
  
Throwing a small ball of dark energy at the wall Eternal Moon brought forth,   
as if to test it, yet badger the new occupants.  
  
Grinning the elf disappears into the shadows.  
  
"We will continue this another time."  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he moved her in   
his arms.   
  
Nodding she looks from him to Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter, it has bin very long time. I have missed your council…"   
  
Her powers spent for the moment, her eyes slide closed and she falls fast   
a sleep in Tuxedo Masks arms.  
  
"Ohhh this is great! How are we to get out of here?" Jupiter growls.  
  
Tuxedo Mask shrugs as he sits down on a large stone, shifting Sailor   
Moon in his arms.  
  
"Guess we wait till she wakes up. She's the only one who can get us out   
of here." He responds, without looking up from Sailor Moon's face.   
  
"Ohhh good idea, lets wait here, till the enemy decides to attack us again!"   
Jupiter growled sarcastically.  
  
"You have a better idea, let's hear it." Tuxedo mask answered.  
  
"Besides she seems to have put up some sort of energy barrier."  
  
Pouting Sailor Jupiter sits down next to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"If only Sailor Mercury was here, she would know how to get us out of   
this." Sailor Jupiter sighs.   
  
(Half hour later)  
  
"Would you hurry up cape boy, she's not exactly light you know."  
  
"Don't get your pantees in a not I'm almost done." Tuxedo Mask responded.  
  
  
"I heard that." A muffled voice spoke.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, she's awake!" Jupiter yell, as she softly lets Sailor Moon   
back on to her feet.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Sailor Moon asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"You were out for at least an hour." Tuxedo Masks responded, as he   
walks out of the shadows.   
  
"We need to get out of here as quickly as possible, do you know how?"   
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
Nodding, Sailor Moon closes her eyes. With a sudden blur of lights she   
was once again Eternal Sailor Moon. Opening her eyes she adorns a   
viewing screen, quite similar to Mercury's, only silver. Flipping open her   
wrist communicator, a small transparent keyboard shimmers to life.   
Wasting no further time, Eternal Moon's figures start typing in a blur.  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda odd, how she seemingly can mimic any of our   
powers i.e. Mercury and how she has more then one transformation?"   
Jupiter whispered to Tuxedo mask.   
  
Tuxedo Mask just shrugs transfixed watching Eternal Moon.  
  
"And further more, how can she possibly adorn the crescent moon. I   
though only Lunarians from the royal bloodline could…..Ohhhh." Jupiter   
considerably pails.   
  
After all this time thinking that she was a threat, when she truly was the   
Moon Princess, with the power to transform just like the rest of the scouts.  
  
"…Alright, I think I've found our way out of here…" Eternal Moon said as   
she turned around to face Jupiter and Tuxedo mask.   
  
Moon's attention falls on Jupiter's stunned, pail face.   
  
"What is wrong Sailor Jupiter?" She asked taking a step towards Sailor   
Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter's eyes widen as she suddenly drops down on one knee.   
  
"At long last, we have found you…Princess Serenity!" Jupiter finally   
responded.  
  
"…I am so sorry that it took all these years to find you…" Jupiter continued   
only to be silenced by Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, please stand. We do not have time for this." Sailor Moon   
responded as the viewing screen and the mini keyboard disappears.  
"I have calculated that with our combined powers we can transport back to   
our dimension, with out further drastic energy drain. I am hoping that you   
both know about planet power."   
  
Sailor Moon Looks from Tuxedo Mask to Jupiter, as both of them nod   
slowly.  
  
"We have never been able to transport with out every scout though."   
Jupiter responded uncertainly.   
  
"Trust me." Eternal Moon Winks, borrowing sailor V's trademark V.  
  
Closing her crystal blue eyes she holds out her hands. Tuxedo Mask takes   
her right hand, as Jupiter takes her left hand, then they finally form a small circle.  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
"Eternal Crystal Moon Power!"  
  
With a brilliant light show, they found the dullness of the shadow realm   
melting away as their surroundings slowly become 3d and full of life,   
instead of 2d, dull and dead. Fragrant smells of flowers and their other   
surroundings, slowly return to their senses, and their skin begin to no   
longer feel cool as the summer sun caressed them.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I am truely sorry about the long wait, I've been moving for the past four weeks   
and it has truely taken its toll on me. For now I am now coming down with a cold.  
Further more they did not reconect the phone line so that I could go back on the web   
inorder to post. I'm still trying to straiten out stuff so It will probibly still take some time for the next chapter  
but I will try as hard as i can to make it as long as i posibibly can. ;)   
  
Once again I am reallllllly reallllly sorry about the long wait.  
  
Till next time ;) 


	19. Getting Acquainted

Mmmmm Not to many Reviews. :S. I was hoping for more, but since i owe you all for being late on the last chapter I have desided to post the next chapter. ;)  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sailor Moon agreed to a meeting tonight?" Rei asked in disbelief.  
  
Lita and Darien nod together. Earlier they both agreed not to tell the others   
that Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess, for they would have to then deal   
with a great bit of skepticism. It would be better if they found out tonight,   
when Sailor Moon was there.  
  
"Did she say if any one else will be there with her?" Luna inquired, from   
Ray's lap.  
  
Rubbing his temples in aggravation, Darien looks up at Luna.  
  
"Are we going to meet them or not? I have a feeling if we do not meet   
them tonight, it will take a great bit of convincing, to gather every one next   
time." Darien pointed out.   
  
Turning from looking out the window Mina spoke up.  
  
"I agree with Darien. If all goes well we will have more allies, that can help   
us with the new threat we're up against."  
  
****  
  
"Your actually going to go threw with this?" Amarah asked.  
  
Serena nods slowly.  
  
"They were my royal court back on the moon. I owe it to them." Serena   
responded.  
  
"Do you remember what they were like back on the moon?" Amarah asked,   
standing from her chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"They never gave you a chance to prove your worth in a battle. They   
always assumed that since you were a Lunarian, that you knew nothing but   
peace." Amarah finished.  
  
"I was there Amarah, I know. But now is different. A thousand years have   
past and I have proven my worth time over time. If they do not like it, then   
tough moon dust." Serena responded.   
  
"You do not have to join me tonight, I'm sure that..."   
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving you alone for two seconds with those   
novices. They wouldn't know you're the moon princess, even with the   
crescent moon glowing brightly on your forehead." Amarah shot back a   
little to quickly.   
  
"Great, then it's all settled. We have till 10." Serena responded, smirking   
at the fact that she just out maneuvered the sailor scout of wind.   
  
****  
  
Five lone figures stand waiting in the shadows of one of the parks large oak tree   
and surrounding bushes.  
  
"She had better not of ditched." Sailor Mars fumed, rubbing her cold arms.  
  
"She still has a few minutes before 10 Mars. Unlike some of us here, I   
doubt she was in a rush to show up early." Jupiter commented, leaning   
against a large tree trunk.  
  
Mars turns to Jupiter throwing a raspberry her way.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like we found the kiddies play ground." A taunting   
voice spoke.   
  
All of the Inner scouts take combat stance, searching for the owner of the   
voice.   
  
"Show your self!" Sailor Venus demanded.  
  
After a few minuets of silence, a tall figure with short hair walks out from   
behind the large bushes, followed by two smaller figures both with shoulder   
length hair. Finally, a familiar figure with two wings protruding from her back,   
steps out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Its quite pitiful how close we got to you all, with out any of you noticing.   
If we had been the enemy you all would have been goners." The taller   
scout spoke once again.   
  
"We did not come out here for you to analyze us…" Mars started.  
  
"Sailor Uranus that is quite enough, we did not come out here to pester the  
inner scouts." Eternal Moon spoke, walking up and placing a hand on her   
friend's shoulder.   
  
Hiding her amusement, Eternal Moon walks up to the Inner scouts.   
  
"Now that we are all together, I guess it would be good protocol to   
acquaint our selves. As most of you all know, I am Eternal Sailor Moon.   
And these three ladies are the Outer Sailor Scouts, my loyal friends." Eternal Moon   
turns and looks at the Outer scouts.   
  
"Sailor Uranus the scout of wind, Sailor Neptune the scout of water and   
Sailor Saturn the scout of death and recreation." Eternal Moon pointed to   
each of them introduced each of them.  
  
"Sailor Pluto could not make it here, for her duties keep her extremely   
busy." Eternal Moon finished.  
  
Tuxedo Mask steps forward from the group of Inners.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask. Earth's protector and friend of the Inner Sailor Scouts."   
  
"Sailor Mercury the scout of ice, Sailor Mars the scout of fire, Sailor Venus   
the scout of light (is that right?), and Sailor Jupiter the scout of Lightning."   
  
Tuxedo Mask finished, waving to each of the Inners as he said their names.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it so far, hope to get the next chapter out as soon as posible. Night all ^_^  
  
Till next time ;) 


	20. It All Comes Together

Mmmmm Still not many Reviews. :S. I was hoping for more. :(  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Don't forget about this hansom cat." A white cat spoke, walking out from   
behind Eternal Sailor Moon.   
  
Smiling at the white cat, Sailor Moon introduces her feline friend.   
  
"This is Artemis, my guardian and teacher."   
  
Picking up a black cat, with an identical moon on her forehead, Sailor Venus   
spoke up.  
  
"This fur ball, is Luna, she's our guardian and teacher as well."   
  
"I resent that remark Venus." Luna grows, as she slips out of Venus's grasp.  
  
"It truely is a surprise to find out, that there are Scouts from the Outer planets."   
Luna continued, as she walked towards the new scouts, observing them.  
  
"Although, the only one here that does not fit, is you Sailor Moon. All of   
the girls and Tuxedo Mask come from an actual planet. I do not recall a   
Scout, from the moon, in the silver millenium."   
  
Sailor Moon looks back at her friends, as each of them nod.   
  
"That is because, I was created to protect Princess Serenity. Her loyal   
protectors could not watch her 24, 7 so Queen Serenity gave her daughter…"   
  
"Another protector? That doesn't make sense." Sailor Venus, interrupted.  
  
"No, the ability to transform."   
  
Taking a long breath to clear her head, she continues.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the thrown and possessor of the Silver   
Crystal."  
  
"Princess Serenity despised fighting though, how could you be her?" Mars   
hissed.  
  
"A life time can change a person Sailor Mars. The moment I was born I   
knew who I was, although I did not remember what had become of my   
home, till I was 12. That was when Arty found me and gave me my very   
first locket. It wasn't until couple months passed when we found Sailor   
Neptune and then another month passed then we found Sailor Uranus."  
  
Stopping she lets them process the info for a moment, as she let her self  
catch her breath. Then she resumes.  
  
"The three of us fought countless enemies, Queen Beryl, the witch  
responsible for the Moon Kingdoms down fall, then Ann and Allen and   
their doom tree. After them we met the Dark Moon family, they came from  
the future following a small pink hared girl, bent on the destruction of   
Crystal Tokyo, in the past. It was during this enemy we all met Sailor   
Pluto, whom the small lady referred to as Puu. Then we met the Five   
Witches, and Dr Tomo whom is the father of Sailor Saturn..." Eternal   
Moon blurted out, almost all in one breath.   
  
"Whoa slow down Moon." Sailor Uranus spoke up.   
  
Turning a shade of red she giggles.   
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard." Sailor Moon replied.   
  
"So, what was it that made you all decide to come to America?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, after facing our last enemy we decided that it was time to find the   
Inner scouts and Prince Endymon." Sailor Neptune answered.  
  
"Prince Endymon?" Sailor Jupiter asked quizzically.  
  
"We've never met the guy, not to mention, even know about him for that   
matter." Sailor Mercury replied.   
  
"Oh but you have Mercury, he's been fighting along side you, for quite   
some time." Tuxedo Mask spoke up.   
  
All of the inner scouts look at Tuxedo Mask, shock, playing across their   
faces. Mean while Sailor Moon, walks up to him smiling warmly.  
  
"My love, it is time for all to be remembered." Sailor Moon softly spoke.  
  
A silver aura surrounds Sailor Moon. With a brilliant flash of light, Princess   
Serenity took her place, along with a tall woman with dark green hair pulled   
back in a half bun standing beside her. The woman held a tall staff that   
looked like a key and she wore a dark green Sailor Scout outfit.  
  
"I'm sorry that I am late Princess." The woman finally spoke, after a   
moment of silence.   
  
"I'm just happy that you could take some time to join us. We all know you   
are unable to leave the gates for long." Sailor Saturn spoke up, from behind   
the older woman.   
  
Quickly hugging Sailor Pluto, Serenity turns back to the task at hand.  
  
Returning long forgotten memories to her court.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!  
  
So whatcha think??????????????????????? 


	21. Planetary Crystals

Hey all, Thanks for reminding me about the enemy...small goof up lol. ah well I'm back and I'm going to put an end to the enemy. ;)   
  
Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"We'll be waiting right here until you return Sailor Moon." Neptune spoke,   
placing a hand on her princesses shoulder, then steps back to stand   
beside Uranus's side.  
  
Smiling at her friends Sailor Moon closes her eyes, a silver light appears in   
front of her chest, forming into a small crystal. Next thing the Inner scouts   
knew, they were all standing on the moon dressed in beautiful princess   
dresses.   
  
"This is too weird...but KOOL!" Mina spoke up, twirling around in the   
dress.  
  
Princess Serenity opens her eyes, looking up at a ball of silver purple light,   
descending down towards them.   
  
"Mother." Serenity softly spoke, kneeling down on one knee.  
  
Following Serenity's movement, Prince Endymon also respectfully falls   
down onto one knee. Beckoning for the girls to do the same.   
  
The light finally lands on a broken pillar and forms into a small ferry like   
woman, who was almost identical to Princess Serenity.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Luna gasped.   
  
Smiling lovingly at her daughter and her court.  
  
"It has been a very long time my friend." Queen Serenity responded,   
her soft gase resting on Luna.   
  
"Queen Serenity, I have brought my court to you, so that I could ask for  
your help returning their memories." Princess Serenity spoke softly,   
looking at her ferry like mother.   
  
Nodding in recognition, the queen smiles once again.   
  
"Trust in the Silver Crystal, It knows what to do." She responded.  
  
Nodding, Serenity holds her hands out in front of her, the crystal floating   
in-between them. Focusing all of her energy into the crystal, trusting in it to   
unlock the long forgotten memories, which her court wanted to remember.  
  
"Moon Healing Power!"   
  
The force of the memories knock the Inner Scouts, Darien and Luna to the   
ground, sending them into a trance like state, as they remembered everything.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Princess Serenity and Artemis sat talking with Queen Serenity, while waiting   
for the scouts to reawaken. It had been at least a good hour, since they had   
started this little trip to their past and Serena knew that it would most likely be   
another half-hour, before any of them reawoke.  
  
"I just hope that this works, we need all of the power we can get." Artemis   
spoke almost to him self.   
  
"I am positive that remembering their pasts, will reawaken, each of their   
respective planets crystals." Princess Serenity responds, pulling Artemis out   
of his thoughts.  
  
"With the crystals all once again awoken, we would have more of a chance   
against the shadow relm." Artemis said.  
  
"The girls will fist have to remember how to use their crystals, before we can   
even begin to rely on their new powers."  
  
Moaning puts an end to their conversation, as Serenity walks over to   
Endymon's side.  
  
"Are you alright love?" Princess Serenity asked him, as she moved him so   
that his head rested on her chest.   
  
"I am. That was some trip you sent us on though." Endymon responded.  
  
"Believe me, I know." Serenity responded, knowingly.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnn...sorry it was sooooo short but I'm kinda perplexed as to where I am going to go with it next...but   
fear not I shall post more as soon as possible. ;) 


	22. Planet Aneres

Hey all, I know you had to wait some time for this chapter to come out and I am truly sorry for that. Just too many things have been going on in my life...but any way, on to the next chapter!!!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Amarah, stop pacing they will be back any minuet." Neptune spoke up,   
  
placing a gloved hand on her partners forearm.   
  
"I know I just don't like this, the winds have changed for the worse, we   
  
are running out of time." Uranus responded, as she sat down beside Neptune.  
  
Silver light washes over the area Uranus, Neptune and Saturn sat waiting,   
  
silhouettes of the scouts could be seen scarcely threw the vivid light.   
  
With the intensity of the light dying down rapidly, the Outers could now   
  
take a closer look; it wasn't the same scouts that had left this area not   
  
to long ago. The girls all wore new uniforms, similar to Sailor Moon's   
  
Super uniform. Except that the girl's planetary colors adorned their   
  
uniform in different shades. As for Tuxedo mask, he looked a lot like   
  
prince Endymon except for no mettle on his shoulders or knees, although he   
  
had his usual black mask.  
  
Sighing, Uranus walks up to Eternal Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon looks her then over Uranus's shoulder to Neptune.   
  
"I take it that she behaved well while we were gone?" Moon joked, earning   
  
a scowl from Uranus, and a giggle from Neptune and Saturn.  
  
"Are they ready?" Uranus asked gruffly, still not liking the idea, of   
  
having to fight side by side with the Inner scouts.  
  
"As ready as they can be." Sailor Moon responded solemnly.  
  
Sailor Moon knew that the inners, still needed to learn how to tap into   
  
their powers, but time was growing thin. Hopefully they were very fast   
  
learners.  
  
"Sailor Moon, if I may ask. Why are these things after you?" Jupiter asked.   
  
Sailor Moon looks at the outer scouts, looking as if she was thinking if   
  
she should tell them or how she would explain.   
  
"Well you see… My mother and myself originally lived on a Moon called   
  
Aneres, that belonged to a planet called Vegetasey, Serenity my mother,   
  
was married to King Vegeta. They managed to have a somewhat peaceful life,   
  
until one day an atrocious thing called Freeza, threatened the royal   
  
family; After all Saiye-jin's were one of the most powerful beings. But   
  
taking into account that my mother and I would be easy targets,they   
  
reluctantly agreed that she should go into hiding with me and leave Vegeta   
  
my brother on his home world. So that is how my mother and I came to be   
  
in this star system."  
  
Sailor moon quickly summed up.  
  
"Now on to more pressing things, you all must learn how to call upon your   
  
planetary crystals…or else all this will be in vain, because if you do not,  
  
you will be no use to us. We need all of our powers to their max, in   
  
order to win this next battle." Sailor Moon spoke austerely (gravely).  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"The time till we strike is pending near, the scouts think that they have   
  
won. But they have, like the many worriers before them, under estimated   
  
me!" A deep voice boomed threw out the vast, star lit room.   
  
"With out her mother to protect her, the Princess will BE ours!"  
  
Stepping out of the shadows a heavy built man walks out of the shadows,   
  
His hair seemingly defying gravity, as he stops in front of his ranting   
  
boss and waits for his orders.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know it was really short, but I WILL do my best to get the next chapter going soon. ^_~  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


	23. Ample Fascination

Hey all, not a alot of reviews but i guess that's what i get for always being late to post.   
  
Oh well here's the next chapter for everyone that is still reading this story. ^_^   
  
Here's the next chap. Hope you all like it!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Turning from the scouts Sailor Moon closes her eyes, as she contacts Pluto.  
  
  
  
"We are ready my friend." Sailor Moon, spoke softly. 'I hope'  
  
The inner scouts watch Eternal Moon in bewilderment, as she starts to talk   
  
to no one in particular, seconds later; the inners take fighting stances,   
  
as a black swirling portal appears before Sailor Moon.   
  
Regally turning to face her scouts, she studies them for a moment.   
  
"We are about to enter a place that is known as the time chamber. This is   
  
where we will train for 2 years, where in reality only 2 days, will of past  
  
here on earth….Do not worry, we will be able to keep an eye on the earth   
  
while we are gone. So if anything happens while we are gone, we can be   
  
there in a seconds notice." Sailor Moon spoke indubitably (without a doubt).  
  
"Artemis and Luna, you will be in charge of keeping an eye on everything   
  
while we train." Sailor Moon directed, as Artemis remained standing in   
  
the shadow of the tall tree.  
  
"As you wish Serenity." Artemis answered, as he pushed away from the tree   
  
and walked out of the shadows.  
  
Darien's mouth drops open as he watches the man walk out of the shade and   
  
stands beside Sailor Moon.   
  
"I thought Artemis was a cat!" Darien spoke, disbelief lacing his voice.  
  
"In deed I am Prince Endymon. When I want to be one." Artemis answered   
  
humbly.   
  
Luna studies Artemis with ample fascination, if he could transform into   
  
human form, maybe she could to.   
  
"Artemis remembered that he was not really cat, nor was he really human,   
  
he was one of the descendents of a moon Rethnap that strangely enough,   
  
rotated around our own moon. Who devoted their selves undividedly to my   
  
mother…" Sailor Moon filled in the blanks hastily.   
  
"Now we must not linger any longer, there is much to be done."  
  
"What kind of readings are you getting from the portal Mercury?" Mars   
  
asked, the blue scout, quietly.   
  
"I'm not quite sure Mars, my readings are off the scale." Mercury   
  
answered, as she continued to type away at her compact computer.  
  
Sailor Moon turns a ghostly shade of white.   
  
'I can not believe that they are doing this!!'  
  
"I am truly hurt knowing that you still do not have faith in me." Sailor   
  
Moon spoke subtly (delicately).   
  
"I will not force any of you into doing this. After all, we just met…right?   
  
I will under stand if I do not see you on the other side, I bid you fare   
  
well now if that is so."  
  
Turning Sailor Moon walks threw the black portal, knowing that the Outers   
  
would wait till the willing Inners, if any, all filed threw the portal;   
  
before they too would enter.  
  
The inside of the time chamber was somewhat roomy, with their living   
  
quarters off to her left with a few luxuries such as a pool, and a grassy   
  
area for games and such. Although she would not let the any one near any   
  
of these indulgences, till they got a fairly good grasp on how to use   
  
their new powers, and crystals. This was not meant to be a pleasure cruse   
  
and she was going to make that very well known.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know it was really short, but I WILL do my best to get the next chapter going soon.   
  
Besides would you rather RRReeeaaallllyyy long chapters and have to wait forever or would you   
  
like short chapters and not have to wait a long time?^_~  
  
Crimson Draggon ^_~ 


End file.
